Love, Tattoos and Photo Shoots
by AuRevoirMonCauchemar
Summary: Musician turned model, Isabella Swan is known best for her tattoos and her refusal to talk about her private life. When the ghosts of her past start to surface Bella turns to her best friend, rapper Jacob Black, for comfort. When Jacob and Bella take their relationship to the next level will Bella be able to trust Jacob not to leave her when her world starts to collapse? All Human
1. Getting Past the Past, Superman and 32

"Okay Miss, just so you're aware this tattoo could hurt a bit." I had to laugh at Sal; every time I come in to get a new piece, he gives me the same warning.

"Really sir? Every one's told me that getting tattoos is like being tickled by feathers." I leaned back against the parlor chair and let my head hang down completely relaxed as Sal applied the stencil. In my life there are few places I'm able to go without a camera being shoved in my face, this is one of them.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I was in the music industry for a couple of years until I got pregnant and decided the last thing my kid needed was his mom away from him on tours nine months of the year. The funny thing was that I wasn't even well known until I quit the music scene, but once I left my music started selling like hot cakes.

When I had Eli I was stuck wondering what I was going to do with my life when Michael Newton, manger to models, approached me. He said the modeling scene seemed ready to make the shift to feature models with tattoos; they just needed the right face to help them with it. Now People Magazine is calling me the model that revolutionized the industry and tabloids cannot seem to get enough of me. Sal's shop is heavily guarded because every one and their dog tries to get a picture of my new piece first, last time I checked the going price for a picture of a piece of fresh ink on my skin was $200,000.

The other thing the tabloids want from me is a picture of Eli's face, something I am not willing to give. None of the media knows who his father is and to keep it that way and keep Eli's father from finding out about him I vigilantly guard him from the paps.

"Okay Bella, I've finished my master piece." Sal leads me to the full-length mirror and holds up a smaller one behind my head so I can see the new tattoo on my neck. A beautiful dream catcher done all in grays except for two vivid red feathers hangs eerily down the center of my neck. Now hopefully the nightmares will stay away.

"Thank-you Sal, it's just what I imagined." I hug him before letting him apply ointment and gauze; finally it's time to leave.

"Good luck out there Bella; last time I counted I saw at least eight paps." Sal's receptionist Giovanna tells me on my way out the door. She's right there are a hell of a lot of them out there but I am not fazed, I just press on foreword to my S.U.V.

"Isabella, can we see your new ink?"

"Isabella when will we get to see all of your beautiful baby boy?"

"Bella is it true you were in a relationship with movie star Edward Cullen before you and he became famous?" I want to freeze at the mention of that name but I know I have to go on unfazed as if that name didn't bother me at all.

Finally, I reach my vehicle and get into it, starting the engine right away so the paparazzi backs away knowing I could very well decide to hit them with my car. 30 minutes of driving just over the legal speed limit later and I've made it to the Swan Fortress as I call it. My gated six acres of heaven complete with thick greenery in the form of evergreens so no cameraman on foot can get even the blurriest photo of my house.

I park my car in the driveway before hurrying down the path towards my guesthouse. Angela, one of my good friends from high school and Eli's nanny lives there. I pay her for 24-hour accessibility along with extra money for when she's watching my munchkin and have provided her with the guesthouse so Eli gets a change of scenery. She has told me time after time I pay her far too much but I just shrug it off, Angela is probably the sweetest person I've ever met and she deserves every penny she gets.

I've just started to open the door when I hear my little angel.

"Mommy's here." He tells Angela matter-o-factly. At two and a half years old, he already has quite the attitude. I walk in to see Angela and him at her kitchen table shaping dough, well Angela is shaping dough and Eli's just pounding his piece with his little fist.

"Hey Superman, how are you?" He giggles as I lift him from his chair and twirl him in the air.

"I bake." He points at the abused dough lump I just pulled him away from.

"I'm sure you did." I turned to Angela.  
"Angela it looks like some of your buns are going to be pretty lumpy."

"Those are the ones I'm giving to you." She laughed.

"Eli can you say thank-you to Angela for watching you while Mommy was busy."

"Thank Angie." He grinned at her, Angela got up so she could give him a hug good-bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow little man. How does your new tattoo look Bella?" I turned around so she could peel back the gauze and take a peek.  
"It's beautiful, number thirty-two right?" I was surprised that she had kept track of just how many tattoos I have.

"Yes it is, thanks again for watching Eli, I hope your gallery goes great tonight Ange." Angela was an artist in her spare time, specializing in breath-taking oil paintings. I carried Eli back up the walkway, carefully balancing him on my hip so I could unlock my door. Once inside Casa Swan I set Eli down on the floor in the kitchen and gave him a set of chop sticks to bang on the floor.

"Can you guess who is coming over for dinner tonight Eli?" He looked up at me interested.

"Toopy?" He asked referencing one of his favorite shows, I had to laugh.

"You're close, Jake is coming over." The moment I finished my best friend's name Eli let out a sharp squeal. Jacob Black may seem like a cold rapper to the media but I knew him as the big softy who turned into a two year old whenever around my son. Jacob and I have been friends since we were in diapers. Billy his father lived on the LaPush reservation a short distance from my house and would watch me while my father was at work. Space came between us when I was dating Eli's father but when my heart was broken and I found out I was pregnant, Jacob came to my side. During my last trimester he tried to do everything for me, insisting it was the least he could do to make me comfortable.

"Anybody home?" Jake's deep rich voice filled the air as he entered the house with his key.

" Jaybob!" Eli screeched until Jake came into view.

"Well it's nice to know one of you loves me." Jacob's basically a giant at 6'8 and I've always been surprised that Eli has never been startled by him. Today he's decided to show off his muscular tan form with a white tank and a pair of torn jeans. His cropped raven hair that I love to run my fingers through is covered by a Seahawks cap. I can't help but throw a slice of zucchini at him.

"Get out of here, you know the rules; only Patriots fans are allowed in my house." Before Jacob could come up with a clever retort Eli chimed in.

"Mama, be nice." He narrowed his eyes, probably mimicking all the times he has seen me do the same causing Jacob and I to lose it.

"Superman, you're definitely my favorite Swan now." Jacob, still laughing, tossed my squealing bundle of joy into the air.

"Fine then, Eli can make you ratatouille and I'll go out to Mickey Dee's." I wasn't even able to turn towards the exit without Jake's huge figure blocking my way.

"Awe Bells, don't leave us hungry. We're both growing boys you know." Jacob put on his best little kid voice and looked at me with poorly attempted puppy dog eyes.

"Oh jeeze, you know I can't stay mad when you talk to me like a five year old. Now get your butts out of the kitchen or there'll be no dessert." I was rewarded with two childish grins and a kiss on the forehead from Jacob.

"You're the bestest." He called as he left the room, most likely heading towards the train set I had set out in the living room for Eli.

I continued to prep dinner, only stepping away from the kitchen when the food was cooking. I walked over to the living room and watched Jake and Eli goof around together. I sometimes wonder what would've happened if I had dated Jacob instead of Eli's father; I know for sure that Eli would have a dad and I wouldn't be plagued with nightmares. Life would probably simpler, something I find myself longing for more and more these days.

After dinner the three of us watched Ratatouille (the inspiration for the meal) until Eli was sleeping soundly in Jacob's arms. Once I had tucked Superman into bed I flopped back down on the couch next to Jake.

"You're still going to the Music Video Awards with me right?" Shit! I had forgotten about that and generally I don't like to be in the public eye for the length of an award show.

"Jake, do I have to?"

"Yes you do Bella, you promised over a month ago."

"I thought you would've found an actual date by now." He looked shocked.

"Isabella Swan, there is no one I'd rather take to the show then my best friend." I grumbled knowing there was no way I could get out of going to the show.

"Fine, fine! Stop using that cheesy crap against me." He smiled in victory, pulling me into his lap and angling me so my head was resting on his chest.

"How are you these days Bells?" He asked, I'm pretty sure if I were to look into his eyes I would see nothing but concern.

"I'm great Jacob." I hoped that answer would satisfy him. It didn't.

"That's 100% bullshit Isabella and you know that. "Great" is something you tell Eli when he asks you how you are, not something you tell me. How are you really?" If he really wanted the truth I was going to give him the entire unfiltered version, I could only hope it wouldn't scare him away.

"Some days I feel fine until I go out in public, they just won't fucking give up when it comes to trying to figure out who Eli's dad is. I'm scared shitless about even taking him on a car ride because the moment the paps catch his emerald green eyes and bronze tinged hair they'll know. At home you think it would be better right? Wrong! I'm fine until I try to sleep and then the nightmares won't stop. I'm so desperate to get a full night's sleep that I got Sal to tattoo a dream catcher on me. I'm at my fucking wits end Jacob."

He was silent for a while and the thought of the fact that I potentially scared him off was the final straw. I couldn't stop myself as the tears started to pour out.

"I'm sorry." I told him through my tears.

"Bells I'm not upset at you." He finally said. "You know me; I'm a little slow so I need a few moments to let things sink in." He gingerly maneuvered me so he could pick me up, carrying me like an infant to my room where he placed me on my bed.

"You put on some pajamas." Jacob childishly covered his eyes before continuing on "Then we can both settle into bed, I can be your giant dream catcher tonight." I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous his words sounded but I took comfort in them. Once I had put on a pair of flannel pajamas that I use to pretend camp with Eli in our living room I sat back down on the bed.

"You can uncover your eyes now Jake, I'm decent." He removed his hands from his eyes and tucked me into the bed snuggly before turning off the lights.

"I don't trust that you'll keep your eyes covered." He explained as he changed before he lay down beside me, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered before we both settled into a deep sleep.

I woke up ten hours later to realize I had slept through the entire night for the first time in three years.


	2. Designers, Playtime and Giant Sleepovers

**Of course I don't own any of this, anyways enjoy the second chapter and please review.**

In the next couple of days, not only did I have a photo shoot but I also had to get a dress for the VMAs. I love photo shoots because I'm a natural at following directions. Photographers love shooting me because they don't have to ask me twice, I just do whatever they want and trust that they're talented enough to know what makes a good picture.

What I am not good at on the other hand is making a decision which is why I hate dress shopping. They always expect that before you even enter the shop you have a vision of what your dream dress looks like. Then hours are spent being zipped into dresses of every color, cut and style imaginable while the stylist helping you says things that sound like compliments that are actually subtle insults.

Thankfully I've found one designer in California who believes that he can pick the perfect dress out for anyone; his name is Aro Volturi. Within moments of walking into Aro's shop he has me sitting down while he goes looking for the perfect dress, I've used him before so I know he will find the dress right away instead of making me try on an outrageous amount of dresses like everyone else does.

"Isabella I can see why your parents named you this, you truly are beautiful." Aro's thick Italian accent greets me as I enter into his design studio.

"Grazie Aro, I'm here to pick out a dress for the Video Music Awards."

"I thought you were out of the show business no? Aren't you one of those fancy models now?" He asked while sifting through his racks of dresses.

"Yes I'm a model now but I'm going with a friend, Jacob Black, have you heard of him?"

"Si, si the giant rap star, he is getting his suit from my brother Marcus." Aro trailed off temporarily, lost in a sea of clothing but soon he was back and hanging in his hand was a garment bag with Italian scribbled on the side.  
"Here is the perfect dress for you, my child. Go and try it on, show me I still know how to pick out the perfect dress."

I changed in the next room, some how convincing myself to wait to look at the dress until I could see all of it in Aro's full sized mirror. I have to say the first time I saw the dress it took my breath away. Aro had put me in a strapless dress with a simple black bodice at the top that transformed at the waist to a knee length master piece of flowing tulle and piercing red feathers.

"Oh Aro, you don't know how perfect this is for me." I pulled back the gauze covering my dream catcher so Aro could see it.

"Bueno, I still have it." He laughed, pulling me into a hug.  
"You know Isabella these new designers think I should retire; they think that at 76 I've lost my touch. You can help me prove them wrong; I still have a good ten or twenty years left in me."

I thanked him once more and paid for my dress then started towards the elevator, before I could get on it however Aro had stopped me.

"Isabella, it would kill me if you did not have this dress too, it screams your name at me so much I give it to you for free." It felt weird accepting a free dress from him but I knew if I said no I ran the risk of offending him.

"Grazie Aro, you're much too kind." I kissed his cheeks in the traditional Italian way before taking the garment bag from him.

"Ciao Isabella."

* * *

When I got home I headed straight to Angela's to show her and Eli my dress for the award show.

"Mama's very pwetty." Eli told Angela after seeing me twirl around in the dress.

"You're right Eli; your mama does look gorgeous." She said before noticing the other bag.  
"Bella what's in that bag?"

"A mystery dress Aro gave to me for free, he said it screamed my name. Honestly I'm afraid to look at it."

"May I?" Angela asked timidly.

"Of course Ang." She unzipped the bag towards her so I couldn't see inside it and audibly gasped.

"Oh Bella, it's so beautiful and so perfect for you." Angela looked at it for another minute before zipping the bag back up.  
"You need to save this dress for a very special occasion."

"What do you have in mind Angela?" She looked at me with a glimmer of plotting in her eyes.

"Like a date with a certain 6'8 gentleman." She put her hand up before I could protest the idea.  
"I'm not setting the date and time for it, I'm merely suggesting that it could happen. Until you decide if you want to do that sort of thing I think I should keep the dress here so it doesn't tempt you to wear it."

"I don't I even get to look at the dress?" My little monster spoke before Angie could.

"No means no Mama. Now I hungry." I laughed at how he always seemed to settle the conversations I was having in someone else's favor.

"Fine, you win for now Angela." Eli and I said good-bye before heading back to the main house.

After feeding my little man macaroni and cheese with bits of ham mixed in I decided I could use a little down time with him so I carried him to his play room. When I was pregnant with Eli I wanted him to be able to have everything I never did, including a proper place to play. When Jacob and I were little we would play in his dad's workshop, constantly receiving various cuts and bruises from the tools we pretended were toys. Eli's toy room is definitely not a decrepit workshop but rather a tribute to comic books complete with comic strips painted on two of the walls and Super man painted on the ceiling. As soon as I put Eli down I know what toy he's going to waddle to and sure enough he picks up his plush Superman.

"Who's that Eli?" He grins at me as he shakes the plushy with all his might.

"It's me, I Superman." I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"You're definitely my Superman Eli and that's all that matters." As soon as I had come up with the nick name of Superman for Eli I had a heart filled in with the superman emblem tattooed as close to my heart as I could get it without distortion.

We played around for a couple of hours until Eli was tired out and then I carried him across the hall way to his bedroom; a room that I was sure once I got to decorating it with a theme would probably be a mix of Superheroes and Eli's favorite tank engine.

Once my angel had drifted off to sleep I tip-toed back to the living room to catch the nightly news. Everything was going fine until they got to the celebrity news section, that's when I started to panic. Without being fully aware of what I was doing I dialed Jacob's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Bella? Why are you calling?" He answered with concern laced into his voice.

"He's going to be there Jacob." The line went silent momentarily before Jake responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Tanya Denali said so herself in an interview, he's her date to the awards."

"Fuck... we can skip it if you want Bells. I'm not going to make you face him."

"I don't know Jacob I mean we might not even run into him and I don't want you to miss the show. As long as you don't leave my side until we're back in the safety of your car I think I can make it." I held my breath while waiting for his response but instead I heard jingling in the background.  
"Jacob, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my keys Bells; you said I shouldn't leave your side until after the award show so I'm not going to. I just have to pack a bag and then I'll be on my way." I wanted to protest him putting his next couple of days on hold to stay with me but I didn't for fear that he wouldn't come.

"Thank-you Jacob, I'll have the door unlocked for you." Once I had hung up the phone I turned the T.V off then headed to my bedroom to put on pajamas.

When Jacob arrived I was sitting on top of my kitchen island eating from the cookie dough ice cream carton I had convinced myself that I'd share with Eli. Jacob stared at me for a minute before he burst out in laughter.

"If Michael Newton saw you right now he would flip his shit Bells." I narrowed my eyes.

"If that's your way of trying to get me to share it's not going to work Jacob, this ice cream is mine and mine only." He laughed again before snatching the container out of my arms.

"As much as I'd like to see you throw up all this ice cream I have a feeling you wouldn't enjoy it too much." He put the carton back in the freezer before gathering me in his arms.  
"Now what would you like to do Miss Bella: watch T.V or go to bed?"

"I don't think I can sleep right now Jacob."

"All-righty then T.V it is." He brought us back into the living room and placed me on the couch while he gathered every throw I had in the room and placed them on the floor in front of the couch.

"Come here Bells." He picked me back up only to settle with me on the floor so I was snuggled into his side. After covering the two of us with all the blankets he turned on the T.V and settled on to an episode of The Simpsons. Six episodes later and I couldn't find it in myself to stay awake any longer and I had resorted to yawning to try and keep my eyes open.

"Are you ready for bed yet Bella?" I nodded half heartedly and mumbled a response. Jacob gathered me up in his arms and tucked me into bed starting to leave the room.

"Don't leave me Jake." His eyes softened towards me.

"Bella I wasn't leaving you; I was just going to get my over-night bag."

"What if I fall asleep while you're gone? I don't want to have a nightmare." I know I was being childish but I was just too tired to care. Jacob shook his head at me slowly before coming back towards the bed.

"Okay Bells don't worry; I'll just sleep in my boxers tonight." He climbed into bed next to me and pulled me against his warm body so I could feel his heat from my head to my toes.

After Eli's father left me I had said that I would never love again but as I lay next to Jacob Black, the man who had dropped everything to rush to my side when I needed him, I felt a twinge of something in my heart. Could it be that second chances at love were possible? And if they are possible could Jacob ever care for me as more than a friend with all the baggage I have.


	3. Awards, Arguments and Worthwhile Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, I just like to mess with things. Here's chapter three and this is where things start to heat up, I know the story has started up slowly but it's going to keep getting hotter from here.**

The next few days leading up to the awards show went so perfectly I thought I must be dreaming. Jacob arranged to have any interviews he needed to do over the phone so he could stay true to his word and stay glued to my side. Eli was probably the happiest kid in the world when he found out Jake would be sleeping over for a while. One of the two of us was always at my little man's side, basking in his happiness and trying to wear down his energy. Those couple of days were definitely what I needed to prepare me for today. I don't like award shows to begin with but with Eli's father at the show everything could go to hell in a matter of moments.

After a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes I dropped Eli off at Angela's to prepare for my day of primping leading up to the show. Jacob had already begrudgingly left an hour ago because his publicist wanted to have time with him. Jacob can be a bit of a loose cannon so I'm guessing the meeting between the two is really just going to be Jake getting a list of things he can't do on live TV.

Getting properly prepared for an awards show takes hours when you're a female but the end results are great. Looking into the mirror after six hours of being waxed, massaged, moisturized and more I couldn't help but stare at myself. My brown curls had been pulled up into a braided bun, playing off the ballerina-esque bottom of my dress and exposing my dream catcher tattoo. My face had been transformed into a canvas of smoldering black eyes and scarlet red lips and to top everything off a popular jewelry store had given me a matching black diamond necklace and earring set that brought just the right amount of sparkle to my outfit.

"Damn Bella, I'm speechless." I swear I saw drool fall from his mouth but I felt ready to do the same. Jacob's suit fit him perfectly showing off just the right amount of muscle and his tie was exactly the same color as the bottom of my dress.

"Well let's get this over with rock star."

"I believe you mean rap star Bella." I rolled my eyes but accepted his hand to guide me into his show car, a red Lamborghini, because Jacob preferred to drive himself places then to rent a limo.

I could hear the pandemonium before I got out of the car; the valet opened my door first then went around and let Jake out causing all the females in the vicinity to lose their shit. I walked over to the photographers, letting Jacob have his moment with his fans and his red carpet interview.

After posing together for what seemed like a million pictures and receiving endless compliments on my dress we were being ushered to our seats.

"Fuck no!" Was Jacob's first comment to the usher, I looked to see why he was so upset over seat then realized who else was in our row.  
"You can't seat me here, Cullen and I have mad beef. Sitting me in a row with him and Skankya is like inviting me to kick his ass on live T.V."

Jacob held me close to his chest so there was no possible way I would even get a glimpse of Edward while we dealt with the head usher and even one of the event planners. In the end we succeeded and were moved to a far away spot at Jacob's continual persistence that there would be physical violence otherwise.

The actual show itself was pretty drama free and Jacob's earlier meeting with his publicist helped him greatly when he accepted awards. The next problem came afterwards when Jacob's manager told him that he needed to make an appearance at the after party.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Sam." Jacob's manager Sam, a long time friend, is probably the only person who doesn't find Jacob's height intimidating. Sam is only a couple of inches shorter than Jacob but makes up for that couple inches with how muscular he is.

"Jacob you get your ass to that party and let the cameras see that you can be sociable."

"If he's there and he makes any move towards Bella then I'm gonna kick his ass. Do you want that mess on your hands Samuel?"

"Unlike you Jake, Cullen knows how to behave in public. I doubt he's going to start a fight and risk hurting his reputation." Jacob looked at me, searching my eyes to see how I was feeling about the situation. I squeezed his hand in reassurance that I could handle being at the after party for a little while.

"Okay Sam, half an hour, no more." They shook hands then afterwards on our way to the party Jacob brushed a loose hair from my face.

"I'm sorry Bells, I fucked up this time."

"Jacob it's just a half an hour appearance, I'm not mad at you." He shook his head.

"I'm supposed to be protecting you but instead I'm bringing you to the lions den. Please, for my sanity's sake, you need to keep your ass by my side." I could have made a caveman joke but I decided against it, Jacob was only trying to fill the role I had asked him to fill.

Everything was going smoothly until I stepped away to get a glass of punch, that's when the skank cornered me.

"So how do you feel being here tonight Isabella? Were you jealous when you saw Eddie with me?"

"I'm not really in the mood to talk to you Tanya, now if you'd excuse me." I tried to step away but she blocked the way.

"I bet you were jealous, that's why you and your beef head couldn't sit near us. Eddie told me what happened between the two of you and how you couldn't handle it when he was becoming famous faster than you."

"Tanya" I tried to speak as calmly as possible  
"I'm going to try and walk away again and if you as much as blink in my direction I'm going to kick your plastic ass to the trash where it belongs."

"Awe Isabella, are you still trying to be a hellcat?" My skin went cold from hearing the voice speak up behind me; I didn't even need to turn around to figure out who was there. Instead I sent a pleading glance over in Jacob's direction, hoping that he would turn and see me.

"Fuck off Edward." I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm to try and stop me.

"You fucking didn't!" Jacob had apparently chosen that moment to look over and was charging towards us with his posse, including Sam who was hopelessly trying to calm Jacob down.

Jacob reached us the same time the event security reached us, but he wasted no time prying my arm free.

"You watch your fucking ass Cullen, you think you can just walk around and bruise people? How about you pick on someone closer to your own size, I'll take you on any fucking day of the week."

"Really Black, you wanna start something in front of all these cameras? You're almost as big of an attention whore as Isabella is." Security grabbed Jacob before his fist connected with Edward and started to pull him towards the exit. Sam met us at the door a couple of minutes later with a disappointed look on his face, Jacob just glared at him.

"I told you I'd react if he started shit and he did. By the way the next time you put someone close to me in a situation like that I'll waste no time firing your ass." With that Jacob wrapped a protective arm around me and stormed towards the valet service.

The ride home was thick with silence, I couldn't think of anything I could possibly say to Jacob that would make sense so I just stayed quiet. Angela had already insisted on keeping Eli over night so Jacob just brought me straight into the bedroom. It was then he finally spoke to me with sadness written all over his face.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I didn't protect you when you needed me the most. I let my guard down for a moment and that fucker touched you." I thought for a moment about what I wanted to say and how to say it properly but gave up trying to force sense into my thoughts.

"Jacob, you've done so much for me these past couple of days hell, these past couple of years. Whenever I try to fathom all that I've asked you to do for me it makes me feel guilty, which is I need you to know you don't have to say yes to the next thing I'm going to ask you. I want you to think about it, okay?" He nodded his head giving me time to build up the courage for what I wanted to say next.

"Jacob, I want you to be more then a friend. I can't promise you it'll be trouble-free with me, we both know I'm still trying to fight all of my ghosts but this week has caused me to realize it's easier to fight my ghosts with you at my side-" I was going to say more but he cut me off.

"Yes."

"I want you to think about it Jacob, dating me isn't going to be easy. What if one day you wake up and decide that I'm not worth it. I don't think I could handle losing you."

"Bella, I've known you for your entire life. Believe me when I say that by now I know 100% you are worth more then I ever have to offer." That was the moment his lips touched mine for the first time.

His heat was what I first felt; his kiss was filled with a fiery passion that rapidly consumed me, moving with my lips until I could feel us melting together. We battled for dominance, our tongues weaving in and out together effortlessly, like this wasn't something new to either of us. And then as quickly as it had begun it was over, but before Jacob pulled away he momentarily pressed his lips against mine in a brief embrace.

"The latter should have been our first kiss but I got carried away." He grinned cheekily at me before encircling me in his arms. We sat quietly for a while, basking in each others presence until Jacob spoke again.

"Does it ruin things if I told you that I've been waiting for this moment for years?"

"I know." I told him because that was the truth, somewhere deep inside I've always been aware of Jacob's feelings for me.  
"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"Don't be sorry; be glad the wait is over now."


	4. Waking-up, First Dates and Ferris Wheels

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, I just like to mess with things. Besides that I want to thank my readers for inspiring me to write on, I will be attempting to put up my ****elementary-esque picture to draw in more readers.**

Jacob and I fell asleep in each others arms, still dressed in our award show attire. I slept through the entire night only to wake up to a loud noise.

"Mommy!" Eli screeched into my ear.  
"Wakey wakey Mommy, I make pancakes." I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with a smiling Eli and a hysterical Angela. Jacob groaned beside me and rubbed his eyes before joining me in sitting up.

"Good morning Eli, did you have fun with Angela?" He nodded and crawled across the bed until he had found his way to my lap.

"Yupp, Ang let me watch carpet mommy you pwetty. An' when I wake she sow me bear Jake." I followed along with his babble pretty well until he mentioned the bear.

"Angie do you mind clarifying?"

"We saw pictures from the two of you leaving the after party and Eli thinks Jake looks like a bear in those photos." At the mention of his name Eli made an attempt at Jacob's angry face causing the room to burst into laughter.

"We'll let the two of you get dressed and then you can come and join Eli and me for pancakes."

"Damn" Jacob spoke up once they had left. "I'm not even sure if I have clean clothes for today." He routed through his bag until he found a clean pair of shorts.

"Jake I have like five of your shirts in my closet." I admitted pulling my personal collection of Jake's shirts from my closet; I liked them because they were the perfect size to use as a night gown. Jacob just laughed when he saw all of them.

"Well I'll only borrow one Bells, I have to admit I think it's mad sexy that you have all of these."

After breakfast I convinced Jacob to head back to his apartment for a while to make sure everything was in order, getting him to leave however was like trying to pull teeth.

"I'll just send Sam to check on the place Bells; he can even pick me up some fresh clothing." I put my hand on my hip in an attempt to appear more menacing.

"Jacob Black you will go to check on your apartment, I'm not banishing you forever I'm merely trying to remind your brain that you don't have to stay attached to my side 24/7 anymore." Finally he agreed to leave for a while but only if he could take me out on a date after. Angela agreed for me before I could even open my mouth.

"You better make it special Jake because Bella has a dress just waiting to be worn."

Once Jacob was gone Angela and I settled on the couch to talk while Eli played with blocks on the floor in front of us.

"So you're dating…"

"I haven't even officially told you that yet Ange." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, what's new with you Bella?"

"I asked Jacob to be my boyfriend last night Angela." She smiled over-enthusiastically; we sat comfortably for a while before I spoke my fears.

"I know its stupid Ange, but I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint Jake. What if I can't be everything that he's expecting?"

"That's more then stupid Bella, that's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard, that boy has worshipped the ground under your feet since we were in high school."

"I was broken Angela and the glue is still drying on my heart, what if Jacob can't stand to take it as slow as I need him to."

"You know who picked up the pieces of your heart and applied the glue for you? I'm sure the guy who rewrote the manual on how to handle your heart would be gentle with it." I sat for a while, thinking about what Angela had told me while she and Eli started to prepare lunch.

The three of us had lunch then played with Eli's train set for a while, eventually Angela moved us over to her house so she could "give me the help I so desperately needed" getting ready.

"Mama look pwetty." Eli sat in my lap and played commentator as Angie curled my wavy brown hair then teased it out for a look of messy perfection.

"Okay Bella, now I think you're ready to see the second dress Aro gave you." She slowly opened the garment bag and showed me the dress; I couldn't help but squeal with joy.

"Mama, you like?" Eli was looking over the dress trying to figure out why I was so happy.

"Yes Eli, I like it very much." Aro had given me a strapless nude dress with a sweetheart neckline that had a delicate layer of black lace over it to give the dress an almost risqué look. The dress fit me to a tee, ending just above my knee making me realize that Aro really was a genius when it came to clothing.

Once I was done oohing and ahhing over the dress, Angela applied a coat of mascara and declared me a masterpiece. She was just in time to because as soon as she finished speaking her doorbell rang.

"Ange, how does Jacob know we're at your place?" A mischievous look crossed her face but before I could ask her again she sped up her pace towards the door.

"Mama when we make sandies, Angie call Jake." Eli declared to me causing Angela to groan.

"Eli, you weren't supposed to tell your mom that." He nodded at her then turned back to me.

"Shh Mama, s'secret." I laughed.

"Ok Eli, I promise I won't tell anybody."

"You won't tell anybody what?" Angela had opened her door to reveal Jacob in all his splendor.

"That you and Angela were plotting over the phone." I took a moment to absorb his appearance; Jacob had traded in his usual jeans and a t-shirt for a pair of dress pants and a black button down shirt.

"You look stunning Bells." He kissed my cheek before turning his attention to Eli.

"Now Eli I promise I'll have your beautiful mother home on time."

"Good." Eli spoke enthusiastically before looking at Angela.  
"What he mean?"

"Subway?" I was surprised when Jacob pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall and started to park in front of the little sandwich shop.

"Last year I asked if you could eat anywhere in the world, no limits on the price where it would be and you told me Subway." This was a conversation I only vaguely remembered but it was definitely true, I'm pretty much obsessed with Subway.

"I can't believe you remembered that Jake." It turns about Jacob had paid the shop to close early so that we could have a peaceful dinner without the gawking public. We dined on the sandwiches of kings and bottled water quietly, not feeling the need to talk. Soon enough we were done and since Jacob said he had something else planned we thanked the staff and left.

"So where are we off to now?" Jacob pretended to do up a zipper across his lips.

"My lips are sealed." We drove a while more before Jake pulled over to the side of the road and started to dig around in his glove box.  
"Here, put this on over your eyes." He handed me a bandana, I raised an eyebrow in question but put it on. Jacob continued to drive for a couple more minutes before the car came to a stop.

"Don't remove the blindfold yet Bells, I'm just coming around to your side so I can help you walk." Soon enough strong arms were helping me out of the car, Jacob tried to lead me to wherever the final destination was but I could tell he just wanted to be there already.

"For God sakes Jake, just pick me up so we get to the surprise before we're ancient."

"I thought you were never going to ask." He picked me up and sped up his pace.  
"I promise you're going to love this Bella." I could feel Jacob start to bend down and I thought he was going to put me back on solid ground but instead he sat me on something cold and metal.

"Ok Bells, remove the blindfold." I undid the knot and removed the fabric, after the second my eyes took to adjust I realized just what I was sitting on and I shrieked.

Jacob had somehow rented a Ferris wheel, rather then question who he had to bribe to get this done in a day I pressed my lips to his.

"Thank-you Jacob, this is the best surprise ever." He laughed.

"Bella, the ride hasn't even started yet and you're already thanking me? You're easier to please then Angela implied, she said I'd have to get the stars to spell out your name." As Jacob was talking the ride did start and we went around a couple times before the operator stopped us at the very top. The ride was in just the perfect spot where if you looked one way you could see the twinkling lights of the city but if you looked the other way you could see out into the ocean.

Jacob put one of his arms around my shoulder and pulled me into his side so I could feel the heat coming off of him.

"I know this isn't the typical first date Bella but this relationship we have is anything but typical." He pressed a gentle kiss to my temple.

"I have to admit Jake, I'm not sure how this is going to work I mean we see each other all the time and you stay over all the time. If you're fine with it you can still sleep over whenever you want you just can't be expecting anything-" Jacob cut me off there.

"Bella this is just our first date I know we've already been through a lot together but I would never expect anything physical from you, especially since we've just started dating. I can continue to sleep over but only if it's because you want me to and not because you're trying to keep me happy." I thought about his words before answering.

"Jacob you keep the nightmares at bay, I don't like waking up scared and alone."

"I swear to the highest power that is Bella, as long as you want me there I will be by your side every time you go to sleep. You will not have to fight those nightmares alone."


	5. Worst Fear, Private Planes & Compromises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, I just like to mess with things. Thank-you for anyone who has reviewed, you all are the reason why I continue to write.**

I received the call no celebrity parent wants to get when I was just finishing up a photo shoot.

"Bella, I don't know how it happened; they must've got through your gate somehow." Angela sounded breathless; my mind reeled with all of the worst case scenarios as I waited for her to go on.

"I was in the kitchen when I heard Eli say something about cameras, I got him away from my windows as soon as possible but who knows how many photos they took before I could get him away."

"Shit." I knew it was all about to hit the fan, as soon as Eli's picture got out it would only take moments before somebody close to Edward saw it. I took a breath to try and calm myself down while convincing myself that if I was hysterical everything would just get worse.

"Have you called the police?" Angela and I did have a plan in place in case this ever happened but she and Eli were sitting ducks until the cops rid my property of paparazzi.

"Yes, of course. They said that they'll be around 10 minutes and I called them just before I called you."

"Okay Ange, I need you to get the go-bags and have them ready. As soon as the police say the property is clear you can head down to the hangar. I'll call the plane company and Jacob so he doesn't think we've disappeared. Mike's here so I'm going to get him to try and soften the blow as much as possible."

The plan was simple; I was going to disappear for a while with Eli until Angela told me it was safe to come back. Being in Hollywood during a scandal is like swimming in shark infested water with a target carved into your back. The last thing I wanted was even more paps following me through my daily life screaming at me about whom Eli's father might be.

I spoke with Mike first and had him agree to call my publicist and start planning a counter attack to the oncoming storm. Once I had called the airplane services and they told me they could get me out within three hours I was faced with my hardest call. I had to figure out how to keep calm while speaking with Jacob on the phone so he wouldn't try to drop everything and come with me.

"Hi Bella, don't you have a photo shoot right now?"

"Jake the paparazzi got onto my property, we don't know how but they did." I could hear a sharp inhale on the line and it was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"How bad is it?"

"They got photos of him."

"Fuck Bells." He trailed off so I took the opportunity to speak again.

"Jacob I'm leaving with Eli soon, we're going to lay low while this all happens. I'm hoping if we stay out of the spot light the media will forget about us quickly."

"Ok, all I need to do is pack a bag and-"

"No Jake…" I cut him off "You have a lot of important work to do this week to prepare for your album release, you can't come with us."

"Bella, are you fucking kidding me? Of course I'm going to come with you, I'll just get Sam to delay everything."

"I don't want you to do that Jake, just think for a moment how much worse everything will get if the press find out you're M.I.A during all of this." There was silence for a couple minutes and just as I thought he might've hung up, he spoke again.

"Bella, it's my job to protect you. Why won't you let me do my job?" His voice sounded broken, so much that I almost gave into him at that moment.

"It may be your job to protect me but it's my job to protect Eli and I can only do that if you let me go through with my original plan." He was quiet again and probably pissed at me but I could handle that.

"Bella, forget the media for a second. How are you going to deal with the Cullen family when they figure out the inevitable?"

"I can only handle one crisis at a time Jake, now I'm going to go. I'll contact you when Eli and I are in our hiding place."

"Please take me with you Bells, I'm begging you. I can't keep my promise to stop the nightmares if you don't let me." My breath caught as I struggled to end the phone call as planned.

"Good-bye Jacob." Hanging up was extremely hard to do but I did it before he had time to say something more.

By the time I left the location for the photo shoot the big paparazzi websites were promising to reveal something big in the hours coming. I took a taxi straight to the private airport I had rented the plane from and was relieved to see Angela's car was there already. Sure enough, once I walked inside the little building I was greeted with giggles from Eli who raced over to me.

"You see Mama, planes!" Eli pointed towards the far side of the building which was made completely out of windows.

"Yes Eli, we're about to go take a ride on one of those." He squealed in delight.

"You can go look out the windows Eli, Mama will stay right here." He was a good 15 feet away from us when Angela started to talk.

"Jacob has called me four times asking where you're going Bella; he's beyond desperate to find out. Can't you let him come with you?" I shook my head.

"Ang, I'm trying to keep the scandal as small as possible. You know the press will link two and two together if Jacob isn't in the area."

"Is that what you're afraid of, the press finding out that you're an item? It's been three months Bells; you know they'll find out sooner or later."

"I just don't want my drama dragged into Jacob's life."

"Bella, it's not like Jacob isn't used to being hounded by the paparazzi, give him credit where it's due. Jake loves you too much to flee at the first sign of trouble." I was going to say more to her but I could see the pilot waving me over from the strip outside. I turned to her after handing off my luggage to the flight attendants.

"Hold the fort down while I'm gone Ange, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Bells, give Eli a hell of a lot of kisses from me and call me when you reach the cabin."

I wrapped my arms tightly around her before gathering Eli in my arms.

"Come on Superman, we have quite the adventure ahead of us." He babbled in my ear as I walked us out onto the landing strip and towards the plane.

"Mama, Angie no come?"

Sorry Superman, Angela has to stay here but maybe we'll see Popo." I called my father by what Eli lovingly calls him.

"I like Popo."

"I know you do Eli, I'll talk to Popo once we get into Washington and see if he has space in his schedule to see us."

We climbed aboard the small jet and I got Eli settled into his seat before I took mine.

"Ms. Swan, the plane is set to take off whenever you're ready."

"We're all fastened in and ready to go." I told the flight attendant.

Take-off went smoothly and as soon as we were at cruising level I put Eli in my lap so we could color together, once we had colored a picture of the forest I pointed to it.

"That's called the forest Eli, that's where Mama and Eli are going to be staying."

"The forest." Eli repeated contently before continuing on with coloring.

The cabin we're fleeing to lies in a remote area of Washington where you can only find it if you know what you're looking for. Originally a seized property, I bought it at a police auction when Eli was just a couple of months old. Before I arrived at the airport I called a friend of the family and asked if she could ready it for our arrival.

"Ms. Swan, the plane is about to start descending." I nodded to the flight attendant and put Eli back in his seat. With the time already I've spent unplugged from the world I'm sure the photos of Eli have been released. I looked over to my little hero who had become mesmerized with his window view and sighed; hopefully he would just treat this as a vacation and be oblivious to the collapsing world around him.

Waiting for us on the landing strip was a rental car that I happily let the flight crew pack the luggage into.

"Mama, that's not ours." Eli piped up from my arms as I tried to load him into the car.

"It is for now Superman, I'm borrowing it." His lips formed an "O" as he accepted my answer.

The drive to the cabin was a long but scenic one. Eli commented on everything he saw out the window and chatted along with me until his eyelids became too heavy to stay open and he dozed off.

When I finally reached the cabin as the sun was almost set leaving a red glow on the cozy two bedroom cabin. I picked up Eli slowly as not to jostle him too much and as quietly as possible carried him into the master bedroom. I tried to convince myself that I was letting him sleep with me so he wouldn't be scared when he woke up when in reality I just didn't want to be too far from him.

After laying Eli down I walked back outside so I could call Angela and Jacob without disturbing my little prince.

"How are things back at the fortress Angela? Has the security company come by yet?"

"Bella, don't worry I have everything under control. You just worry about laying low for a while."

"How bad is it Angela? Be honest with me." I had made a promise to myself not to check any online sites before tomorrow but I wanted to know what I was facing.

"I'd be lying if I said the photos weren't posted everywhere."

"Fuck!"

"I know that tone of voice Bella, you're getting stressed. Remember our talk from earlier today."

"Ang, I'm not having him put off his life so he can come out here."

"Just think about it Bella, that's all I'm asking." We said our goodnights then hung-up. I had to call Jacob next but first I wanted to think about what Angela had said. It wasn't that I didn't trust him to stay; I just didn't want to scare him away. Okay so the more I thought about it the more the two suspiciously seemed like the same thing. Finally I came to a conclusion about what I wanted to do and dialed his number.

"Bella?"

"Hi Jake, I arrived safely."

"Bella please, please don't face this alone. Please just let me come be with you." The level of desperation in his voice tore straight to my heart.

"Jacob I don't want you to miss work but I've talked to Angela and I've decided I'm willing to compromise."

"Go ahead."

"If you would still like to come down then you can on the weekend, I don't plan on talking to anyone I don't want to until next week anyways." There was a pause before Jacob responded.

"I'm coming down on the weekend then… Bella, I don't see how this is a compromise."

"It's a compromise because next week if the Cullen's request time with me, I'm going alone." Jacob wasn't happy about this but in the end he agreed to my terms and we ended the conversation in better moods then it had started.

It was almost midnight by the time I had unpacked the car and readied myself for bed. I tip-toed back into the master bedroom and lay down facing my little angel who was smiling contently in his sleep.

"Good-night Superman, Mama loves you." I kissed his forehead before settling into sleep, trying to forget everything I was going to be facing in the next days.

**Next up, be prepared for a glimpse into Jacob's mind.**


	6. His Perspective, Ink and His Everything

**Hi guys, I'm sorry this is late but hopefully this slightly shorter chapter will be everything you hoped for. Jacob's POV just seemed to fit here but this won't become a regular thing because I'm not an expert at thinking like a man.  
Please review, enough motivation and I might even update early.**

"Does she not realize this is fucking torture?"

"Jay, you get to see her on the weekend? What is yo' ass whipped already?" Sam tried joking to calm me down but really I just wanted to be with my girl.

"I just can't believe she didn't take me with her." He groaned.

"Jacob you have an independent woman on your hands, you should be proud. If you were to delay this shit for her Bella would feel guilty." I tried to accept what Sam said to me and continue with my work but all day I couldn't focus. Instead of thinking about the music I was thinking about a damn sexy tattoo model and her bundle of joy. Right now the media was busy trying to find out more about Eli, specifically where he got his looks from. The popular rumor of course involves Fuckward and the bag of nuts that is his family; thankfully none of the Cullens have gone to the press.

I know it's going to be near pointless trying to sleep without her, last night was the same. Sleeping with her for so long has me used to falling asleep while breathing in her scent, whatever fruity shit she smells like knocks me out like a baby.

Bella has always had this effect on me; her very essence draws me to her. My father used to tell people the reason I wasn't being schooled on the rez was because I wouldn't sit still without Bella being near. For our entire education we were in all the same classes but now I'm thinking that if I could've only kept her closer she wouldn't be in this mess. I knew the Cullen family was trouble from the moment I caught wind of their arrival.

I'll never forgive myself for those months when I was so mad that I refused to talk to her. I'll never forget the day when she came to my door crying so hard her body shook, asking me to forgive her for not listening to my advice.

"What are you thinking so hard about Jacob?" I couldn't sleep so I called Sal to see if his tattoo parlor was still open. He told me that as a fellow insomniac he'd keep it open if I wanted ink done. I have no where near as many tatts as Bella and they aren't all from Sal but he does do damn good work.

"I'm missing Bella; she went running for the hills the moment she knew someone had photographed her baby."

"Damn Jake but if you don't mind me being nosy… What is Bella to you? I thought you were just friends but then…"

"Honestly Sal she's my world, she always has been. She's the reason I wake up every morning and the reason I couldn't fall asleep tonight. I can only wish that it was the same for her but we're dating now and that's a start." Sal shook his head and laughed.

"You haven't realized it yet have you?"

"Realized what?"

"She loves you as much as you love her Jay, she just isn't aware of it yet. She had a fucking tribute to you tatted onto her body even before you two were an item. My confused look made the tattoo artist elaborate more on what he meant.

"The dream catcher Jacob, it was her way to keep you close at all times." He spelt it out for me before looking up from his stencil.  
"I'm done my stencil, it wasn't what you asked for but I know you'll fucking love it." Too tired to even ask to remember to ask to see the stencil I just shrugged.

"Go for it."

I sat pretty well for the tattoo which Sal had decided to do on the back of my neck. One thing's for sure when all you're doing is listening to a tattoo machine and the occasional humming time flies. Soon enough Sal was sending me over to the mirror to check out the back of my neck.

"Well Jacob? Do you like the tattoo?" In various shades of grey Sal had tattooed a liberty style bell on the back of my neck, adding a pop of color with a red ribbon that was tied at the top of the bell.

It's great Sal; it's exactly what I envisioned."

It felt like it took fucking forever for the plane to land when in reality it probably took a few hours but I am not a patient person. All I knew was that Bella had sent somebody to collect me from the hangar because she didn't trust that I would find her cabin before sundown.

I could see the dark S.U.V parked on the strip as the plane circled to land; obviously whoever Bells had sent knew that I wanted to get to her as soon as possible. I missed all aspects of her from her scent to her gorgeous brown curls, from her shy chocolate eyes to her sexy tattooed body. So when I was getting off the plane and she stepped out of the S.U.V, I almost lost my shit.

"Are you just planning on standing there all day or are you going to come say hello?" Her voice was all it took to get me unfrozen from my spot in front of the plane. I dropped my suitcase and ran to her closing the distance between us quickly.

"I missed you so fucking much!" I told her before I molded my lips to hers; lifting her up onto the hood of the S.U.V so I didn't have to bend over. Once we had ended the kiss I put both of my hands on her shoulders so she was looking me in the eye.

"I don't know what I'm going to do on tour; it was hell being without you."

"Shh Jacob…" She pressed a dainty finger to my lips. "…Don't think about that right now."

"You're right." I stood there for a while with my arms around Bella before another pressing matter crossed my mind.

"Bella who is Eli with? I don't hear him in the back of the vehicle."

"My dad's out at the cabin, he offered to stay with Eli for the night."

"The night? Exactly how far away is this cabin?" She smiled shyly at me.

"Not too far away but I thought you might want to catch up with me. I didn't want to risk a motel so I just rented a camping site and brought a bunch of blankets so we can sleep in the back of the S.U.V. with the seats folded down." She paused for a moment, surveying my face with her eyes.

"But if you don't like that idea Jacob we can head straight to the cabin, I just thought-" I cut her off.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love the idea. I just thought a model as sophisticated as you was too fancy to rough it." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jacob Black, don't you forget for one minute that I was raised by the closest thing to a redneck Washington has." I chuckled at her feistiness before lifting her off the car.

After loading my things into the back of the vehicle I got into the passenger's seat and let Bella drive for the 30 minutes it took to get to the some what isolated camp site.

Sure enough once I really saw the back of the vehicle I noticed the large amount of blankets and pillows.

"You really thought of everything Bells."

"Yeah except where to change." She groaned before gesturing to her sequined top.

"If I sleep in this I'm going to lose my fucking mind." I smiled and moved closer to her.

"So sleep without it." I put my hands on either side of the flimsy material and slowly pulled it off of her.

Now I've seen Bella on the cover of magazines in everything from lingerie to swimsuits but the picture is definitely not the same as seeing her shirtless in person. Her collar bone and ribs are tattooed enough to make her stomach look as pale as alabaster in contrast.

"Jacob I know I look mad sexy but sleeping in a bra isn't comfortable either and I'm not sleeping buck naked." I laughed at her candidness before pulling off my own shirt and throwing it at her. As she slipped my shirt on over her head I stripped down to my boxers, pulling her into my side when we were both done changing.

"Have the Cullens tried to contact you yet?" She nodded her head slowly, wincing as I said the name.

"I've agreed to meet with Carlisle and Esme as long as they follow my terms."

"I wish you'd let me go with you." I knew she'd never cave; this was her part of the compromise that she expected me to follow.

"Jacob you already agreed to let me go alone, besides I need you to watch Eli for me." She nuzzled into my side, pleading silently for me to let things go. We lay in comfortable silence for a while, too happy to be back together to say anything. Finally I watched her eyelids flutter close before I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Bella I love you so fucking much, you're my everything." I whispered quietly before succumbing to sleep myself.


	7. Remembering, Meeting and the Revelation

**Hi Guys, here's the much anticipated meeting between Bella and the Cullens. Also if anyone has an artistic talent and would like to make me a new picture I would love them FOREVER. **

**BPOV**

I wanted one night where I could be carefree with Jacob before having to talk to the Cullens, and that's what I got. The next morning I woke up curled into Jacob's side with several blankets sprawled around me.

"Good-morning beautiful!" Jacob had one eye open and was grinning at me lazily. In one smooth movement Jacob had sat up and pulled me on top of him, supporting my weight with his arms. I yawned, stretching my arms out so they were resting around his neck.

"Hi." We sat like that for a while until hunger was starting to get the best of me. I crawled away from Jake, searching through the glove box until I found what I was looking for.

"Do you want a pop-tart?" Jacob just rolled his eyes at me.

"If Michael Newton could see you right now I think he would hang himself with his bowtie."

"Fine, you don't get any."

The carefree attitude between the two of us lasted through the whole day as we infected my father and Eli with our happiness. I knew the atmosphere would change as soon as I told Jake when I was meeting up with the Cullens but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Part of me was afraid he would threaten to leave, keeping me trapped at the cabin.

I decided to wait until my father had left and Eli was tucked into bed to tell Jacob where I was going the next day. I sat down next to him on the couch, catching his attention immediately.

"What's up Bells?"

"It's tomorrow Jacob; I'm going to meet them tomorrow." He stared at me for a moment then sighed.

"I just don't want you to go through that shit alone Bella. Don't you remember how they treated you?" I nodded the memories too clear in my head for my liking. Jacob noticed the shift in my mood and wrapped a supportive arm around me.

"You do what you need to Bella; I'll support you no matter what." I closed my eyes and leaned into Jacob's side, trying to fight away the memories that were racing into my mind.

_Three years ago_

_"Bella, we're done I told you that so why did you call me? You know I don't have time for you, I'm successful now." His cold emerald eyes burned through me and I was ready to tell him just to leave, but at the same time I couldn't. He deserved to know, even if he had left me broken. I stood up from the couch I was sitting on and let the blanket covering my bump fall to the ground, waiting to see his reaction. His face went white as his jaw dropped and he stood frozen for a while, finally he seemed to regain his senses._

_"Fuck no! What is this shit? Are you trying to punk me?" His face twisted into rage._

_"No Edward…" I tried to keep a calm voice "… I'm pregnant, I found out the day before you… well you know." He shook his head, his beautiful bronze hair blurring from the motion._

_"Is this some sick way of trying to keep me? There's no way in hell that child is mine, you must've slept around." The moment he said that it felt like a million knives were stabbing me, I just couldn't believe it. Did Edward really hate me so much that he couldn't stomach the fact that the child growing inside of me was part of him too?_

_"Edward I'm not trying to get you back, I just thought you deserved to know." The next thing I remember after that was realizing Edward's hand was around my neck; all I could do was watch as his face distorted his rage._

_"That child isn't mine you fucking liar! What are you trying to fucking ruin me? Ruin my fame? Is this some sort of sick revenge?" All I could think of was the baby, if Edward didn't let go soon he could kill the only thing I had left. He let go as I started to see spots, pushing into a wall as he released me._

_"Leave." I gasped out the words, placing a hand on my stomach to search for movement. Edward hadn't heard me, he was still furious pacing around my apartment with one hand tugging at his hair. I kept one eye on him as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial._

_"Help." I whispered into the phone, hanging up before Edward realized what I was doing. I put my phone back in my pocket before he looked at me again, rage still clouding his eyes._

_"Awe is Bella hurt?"_

_"Please Edward, just leave." He shook his head._

_"Not until you promise to keep your mouth closed, I swear to God Bella if I so much as get a weird look from the police I'll be back." He had pulled me up off of the ground with a firm grip on my hair causing me to scream out in pain._

_"I promise Edward, I'm not going to talk to the police." He tightened his grip on my hair and brought his face closer, his eyes glaring directly into mine._

_"What about the thing growing in you? You better handle it or I will. If you don't get an abortion Bella, what I do to you will be ten times worse then most terrible thing you can think of."_

_"And if you don't get your hands off of Bella I'll fuck you up so bad they won't be able to peel you off of the cement Cullen." Edward let go of me startled and turned around to come face to face with Jacob._

_"You bitch!" He spat at me before pulling my body in front of him.  
"I'll make you a trade Black, you let me leave here freely and I'll hand you this whore without any more bruises." I could tell Jake didn't want to deal with the devil but I sent him a pleading glance, cupping my stomach to remind him of my cargo._

After Edward had left, Jacob pleaded with me to go to the police but I said no. I knew Edward would stay true to his word, his reputation was too important to him. A week passed with me staying in Jacob's apartment before Edward's family called me. He had poisoned them against me, the same people that had treated me as their own. His mother had spoke to me in a heartless tone, berating me before telling me she never wanted to see my face again. She called me a cheating whore but I couldn't defend myself, I just stayed quiet. I didn't want to let something slip by accident and have her tell Edward the baby was still alive, God only knows what would've happened then. When she finally hung up I cried before promising my future child I would keep him protected from the world, no matter what I had to do.

The next morning I woke up Eli before I left and told him that I had to run an errand and Jacob would be with him.

"Mama, I miss you." He cooed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'll miss you too Superman, be good for Jake okay?" He nodded.

"Mama if I good, you bring candy?" I laughed at his attempt to cut a deal with me.

"Yes Eli, you behave and I'll bring you a treat." I kissed the top of his head before exiting the bedroom coming face-to-face with my other toddler.

"Jacob, it'll be fine. This is something I need to do; otherwise they might go to the media." He sighed, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"But what if they try to ambush you Bella?" He mumbled sending vibrations down my body.

"That's something I've already thought of Jacob, that's why I'm sending a car to pick up the Cullens with firm instructions to watch for cars following it." He accepted my answer, lifting his face from my hair so he could kiss my lips.

"Good-bye Bella, call me if you need anything." I nodded before leaving the cabin; I had a couple hours of driving ahead until I reached Seattle, where the heads of the Cullen family currently live.

Honestly I don't want to talk to them, I'm terrified about what could happen but I couldn't tell Jacob that. He would've never allowed me to leave for the meeting alone if he knew how I really felt about it.

By the time the Cullen family had found out about Eli, I was nearing my third trimester, I had timed it that way so they couldn't try and force an abortion on me. Still, after Edward had found out he had sent me a check along with the name of a doctor who would take care of what he called "my mistake".

I had even been able to keep Eli completely unknown to the media until the interior designer told the press about the genius playroom he had created. That was actually when I came up with my escape plan, Angela had helped me to realize as much as I tried to keep him hidden there was always the risk that Eli's picture would be taken.

In preparation for meeting the Cullen's I had Angela rent out four upscale suites in hotels under her name just in case someone unwanted had decided to try and stop by. When I arrived at the hotel I had chosen to meet at, I paid the manager for secrecy and took the private elevator up to the highest floor.

At exactly eleven A.M there was a knock on the door, Dr. Carlisle Cullen could be described as a lot but he could not be described as tardy. I took a minute to compose myself before turning the handle.

"Hello Bella, it's been a while." Esme Cullen has a paler version on his piercing green eyes and tame brown hair, while Carlisle is the polar opposite with wispy pale blond hair and calculating blue eyes. I let Esme wrap me in an awkward hug before gesturing to the suite's small living room.

"Please, have a seat." I'm not sure what kind of small talk I'm supposed to have with the parents of ex-boyfriends so I just skip past that awkward topic to the next.

"I believe you know why you're here." Esme nodded, a surprisingly nervous look on her face.

"The photo." She could barely speak so she turned to Carlisle for support.

"He looks exactly like Edward."

"I know." The two shared a look before turning back to me.

"My wife and I are rather confused Bella, Edward had told us that the child wasn't his. He claimed that was his reason for breaking up with you." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, were Carlisle and Esme really that naïve?

"Of course that's what he told you; the true story of our break-up makes him look like a monster." The two sat in silence for a moment before a gasp filled the air, Esme looked absolutely horrified.

"Oh my God the phone call, Bella I'm so sorry." I shook my head as a way to keep my emotions at bay.

"I'm not here for an apology Esme; I'm here to make sure my son is protected. I need to make sure your family; especially Edward does not talk about Eli to the media. Edward was irate when he first found out about Eli and I'm sure he wasn't thrilled when he found out I hadn't had that abortion he'd asked for." It was Carlisle's turn to look upset.

"Surely you're exaggerating."

"Why do you think I didn't tell you the truth right away? I didn't want Edward to kill my baby." A pained sound erupted from Esme while Carlisle's face went white. I let them gather themselves not knowing what else to say to the two of them.

"Would you think about seeing the rest of the family while you're in Washington? I'm sure Alice and Emmett will be elated to hear they have a nephew." Carlisle eventually spoke.

"I don't know if I'm ready to introduce Eli to all these new people, especially people I haven't seen in a while."

"Of course Bella, you just want what's best for your son." I winced internally at the sight of Esme's disappointed face before making a split second decision.

"I would be up for considering you and Carlisle coming to California for Eli's birthday in three months. It would be nice to have the two of you in his life." Her eyes lit up with excitement and before I was even finished my sentence she had come over to hug me.

"Oh God Bella, we aren't deserving of this with all that we put you through."

"Esme staying mad destroys people and I for one want to lead a good example for my son." I talked with her and Carlisle for a while more, getting assurance that the Doctor would handle his son before it was time for the two of us to part ways. I hugged Esme more comfortably this time and even Carlisle gave me a quick embrace.

"I'll be in touch." I reassured them before shutting the door and collapsing onto the little couch. I gave myself time to catch my breath before dialing Jacob's number.

"So that didn't go how I expected."

**Next up: a little lemony goodness... FINALLY**


	8. The Return, Revelations and the 1st Time

**Here we go, the chapter with the most spice so far. I hope you all enjoy it!**

"Oh Bella, my beautiful Bella I've missed you so much." Michael wrapped his arms around me carefully, as not to disturb any of the make-up put on me.

"I was gone a month Mike, was it really that bad?" He guided me to a chair to get my hair done before he started to talk about all the issues that he had faced in the past while.

"Oh darling I'm just so happy you're back home, you haven't even gained a visible pound." Before Michael could continue to speak the hair dresser arrived, distracting him effectively. All I knew about the day's shoot was that it was for a CD booklet, something I've done before. The make-up crew had taken a long time to make sure everyone of my tattoos was concealed before lightly lining my eyes and adding a little bit of gloss. The hairstylist just simply pulled my hair back into a high ponytail, the same way I had worn in all through out high school.

"Mike, who's this photo shoot for anyways?" He looked nervous for a second before he got his face under control.

"Its top secret Bella, now stop with these questions and go to wardrobe." Michael may have covered whatever I wasn't supposed to figure out well but once I saw my outfits for the shoot I had the answer to the puzzle. I had worn a cheaper version of every outfit sometime throughout my high school years and the only person other than Angela in Hollywood who would know that is Jacob. It was only confirmed that he was the mystery client when I was put in a crop top and pair of baggy sweats, much like the clothes I wore while Jacob worked on his car.

"Gigs up Mike, I know Jacob's the client." I told him as I emerged from wardrobe, he just smiled at me.

"Not only is Jacob the client, he's also going to be your co-star in these photos." An all too familiar voice spoke up from behind me.

"Jacob!" I whirled around to face him and see him in the white tank and low riding jeans he had worn during the warm months when we were growing up.

"You look beautiful Bells." He grinned at me before our interaction was interrupted.

"Save the chemistry for in front of the cameras, you need to be able to convince the audience you're in love with each other." I could tell Jake was trying hard to hold back laughter as we hadn't told my manager about our relationship yet. Our biggest fear being that Mike would try to use the relationship to rocket me further into what he considered to be stardom.

In total there were five different places that they took pictures of Jake and me which meant five different wardrobe changes and three hair changes. For the final shoot we were put in swimsuits then loaded into vehicles and Michael clearly wasn't happy about it.

"I didn't want them to do this photo but Jacob thinks it would be the perfect cover, to make it worse you only get one take of this photo because they don't want to have to recover all of your guys tattoos."

"Before you get your knickers in a knot tell me what I'm doing Mike." He rolled his eyes at my attitude.

"You're cliff diving." I smiled as dozens of memories popped into my head.

"Did they check the area for rocks and water depth?"

"Yes but-" I cut him off.

"Then it's perfectly safe Mike, I did this all of the time in high school." His face turned white at my words.

"What if you would've been injured? Then I would've never discovered you, oh how horrible that would've been." I let him have his diva moment before we pulled up at the location.

Jacob and I sat on a blanket together as the photographer and his crew set themselves up.

"So 'Teenagers' is the title of your album? Why is that Jacob?"

"Sam and I came up with the idea a while ago, up until a few months ago those years were the best in my life." We sat in a comfortable silence for a half an hour before they were ready for us.

"Are you ready to take the dive Bella?" I nodded, my hand tightening around his.

"Always."

Angela had been adamant in taking Eli for the whole night, insisting I'd be tired but as Jake held the door of his range rover open for me I started to think she and Jake might've plotted together.

"We've arrived at Casa Black M'lady." I couldn't help but laugh at Jacob's attempt to do a British accent.

"Why thank-you kind sir." It was Jacob's turn to laugh.

"What was that supposed to be? You sounded exactly like Apu from the Simpsons."

"Well maybe that's what I was going for." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And that's why I love you Bells." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead before opening his door.  
"Come on now, I know the Range Rover is comfy but I promise my apartment is more comfortable."

We entered the building, taking Jacob's private elevator up to his floor. It was when he was unlocking his apartment door that I stopped dead in my tracks, noticing the back of Jacob's neck for the first time in a long time.

"Is something wrong Bella?" Jacob turned to look at me, having noticed that I wasn't following him into the apartment.

"When did you get it?" He looked confused for a moment then slowly, he caught on.

"The week I was away from you, the design was Sal's idea." I tried to say something, tried to tell him how much the tattoo meant to me but my lips wouldn't move. All I could do was stare at him, at the man who loved me enough to declare it in ink.

"Is it okay Bella? Are you upset?" The words still evaded me so I decided I was just show Jacob how I felt. Greedily I pulled on his neck, getting him to bend down so our lips could meet. He was surprised for a moment but then his lips started to move with mine. Without separating Jacob moved the two of us into his apartment, lifting me skillfully he placed me on his kitchen island while continuing his attack on my lips. My hands found his hair as I got lost in the heat his body was radiating, wanting more I pulled my lips from his and kissed my way down to his neck playfully.

"Two can play at this game Miss Swan." I saw Jacob smirking from the corner of my eye seconds before his hands were on me. He placed a large hand on each of my hips, pulling me so that his torso was in-between my legs leaving no space between our bodies. He masterfully moved his lips to my neck, peppering it with kisses before he bit down playfully but hard enough to leave a mark.

Warmth came over me, radiating from my core, and I knew I was ready to give Jacob everything I could to try and show him how happy he has made me. I pulled my mouth away from him and tried to no avail to remove his lips from their position on my neck.

"Jacob look at me." My voice pulled him from his trance and he brought his gaze to mine, his coal black eyes searching for something in mine.

"I'm ready Jake." It took a moment for him to realize what I was saying but soon a grin spread across his face.

"I love you Isabella Swan, more than life itself." He wasted no time picking me up off the counter, prompting me to tighten my grip around his neck.

Once we were in the bedroom Jacob set me in the middle of his bed before standing still at the foot of the bed.

"Is something wrong Jacob?" He shook his head.

"I'm just taking a mental picture of what you look like right now Bells; this is a moment I want to remember perfectly for the rest of my life." He stood there for another moment before climbing over to where I was on his bed. Eagerly Jacob grabbed at the hem of my simple black tee and pulled it slowly over my head before discarding it onto the floor.

"Fuck Bella, you're absolutely breath-taking." He lazily traced over my tattoos before I distracted him, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"I might as well return the favor." I told him before pulling off his shirt. It was my turn to be speechless as I took in Jacob's tanned skin and toned body, and before I could convince myself not to my lips were on his flesh and I was slowly kissing my way up his torso. Jacob was able to sit longer than I thought he would be able to but still, before I had reached his mouth he had unhooked my bra and laid me down on the bed. Jacob made quick work of taking of the rest of our clothing and soon we were absorbing seeing each other this exposed for the first time.

"Damn." Jacob whistled before starting to kiss my torso, much like I had done to him a minute ago. Jacob made his way up from my navel before stopping at my breasts.  
"So beautiful." He kissed both of them harder and longer than he had kissed the rest of me before he paused to look me in the eyes.

"They're all mine Bella, I'm never sharing these with anyone. Okay?" I nodded and once he was satisfied he kissed each breast again before starting his way down my body towards my now pulsing core. Jacob kissed the top of each thigh before he turned his attention to my soaked center, placing a kiss so light on my folds that I moaned in anticipation.

"This is all mine too Bella, I want to be the only one bringing pleasure to you." He lowered his head and blew warm air in-between my thighs, teasing me.

"Speak to me Bella; tell me who you belong to." I was writhing from anticipation, almost to excited to speak.

"You Jacob, I belong to you. Now please…" That was all he needed before he plunged his tongue inside of me, bringing me into an almost euphoric state. Jacob teased me even more with his tongue, turning my body into jelly." I was almost ready to let go completely before he lifted his head, a grin on his face. I moved to return the favor, but Jacob shook his head.

"No Bella, this is all about making you happy. That's it." His lips met mine passionately, battling with me for dominance. Jacob took a moment to line his body up with mine before sending me a sympathetic look.

"This might hurt for a minute Bells I tend to be larger then most men." I fought off my nerves with a smile. Jacob was indeed larger then, well then the one person I had been with before and even though I had given birth to Eli naturally I had spent numerous hours exercising to retighten myself.

I could feel how large he was before even his head was in me but I nodded for him to continue. He moved swiftly trying to minimize my pain but I was still surprised enough at the feeling that I bit lightly down on his shoulder. Now we were both marked by each other and the pain I had felt was morphing into pleasure by the second. I mirrored Jacob's movement letting my inner animal come out for the first time in a while.

Jacob and I finished at the same time. He collapsed on top of me, catching his breath before meeting my lips for a gentle kiss.

"Thank-you…" He murmured in my ear "…For making me the happiest man in this universe. He rolled off of me as gently as possible before pulling me into his side.

"If you're the happiest man then I'm the happiest woman. Thank-you for staying with me through all these years Jake, I'm sorry this took so long."

"Don't be sorry about the past Bella, just sleep."

**There you go, I hope that was at least tolerable. Next up, Bella meets with a certain person from her past. Guesses on who that person is?**


	9. The Call, The Attack and The Fall out

**Here's the latest chapter, a shorter one but still very important.**

I woke up the next morning to my phone vibrating and after realizing it wasn't a number that called me regularly I left the bedroom and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Good morning Miss Swan, I'm truly sorry to wake you but there's someone at your gate who's refusing to leave until he meets with you." I wondered internally why the security guard wouldn't just threaten to call the police but then a more pressing question entered my mind.

"Who is it? I'm sure you wouldn't be calling me if it was some paparazzo." The guard hesitated before answering.

"It's Edward Cullen and he says if you won't meet with him now, he's going to the media."

"Fuck!" There was no way to hide exactly how upset I was, I had really thought I had avoided dealing with him. I gave the guard an address to send Edward to before hanging up.

I tiptoed back into Jacob's room and threw on my clothes from the day before, simultaneously trying to tame my evident sex hair. I considered waking Jacob for a split second but quickly decided against it. Jake would attack Edward the moment he opened his mouth and then there would be a very public lawsuit.

I snuck out the door and down to my car after leaving a note for Jacob and calling Angela to both explain the situation and get her to cover if Jake called for me. I tried to drive as calmly as possible to the location but my mind kept reeling with all the different ways this could turn out, none of which were good. I had given Edward the address of a beach which I knew to be deserted because of excessive pollution. When I pulled into the parking lot his highness was already there, looking as irritated as I expected. I stepped out of my vehicle calmly, trying to keep my face neutral.

"Hello Edward." Lightning reflexes couldn't help me avoid what happened next.

"You fucking bitch!" He bounded over to me, surprising with a palm across the face. I backed up, my hands raised in defense.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to do that?" His green eyes were clouded with rage as he responded.

"You turned my entire family against me, convinced my parents that you were a saint and I was some sort of monster."

"I told them the truth Edward; you demanded that I get an abortion. For Christ's sake you almost killed me." He rolled his eyes at me.

"You didn't even fucking listen to me, for all these years I had hoped that you got some else to knock you up but no, you couldn't follow one simple request."

"You were not the one who got to make the decision though Edward; it was me who got to decide." It seemed as if he could only get angrier, if he was a cartoon smoke would've been making its way out of his ears.

"This has ruined my relationship with my family, Tanya thinks I've been cheating on her and to top it all off the media is choosing to paint me as the bad guy in all of this."

"It's not my fault the media has finally figured out who you really are." If I had to go back and watch this all from tape, this would be the moment were Edward snapped. Suddenly the situation was all too familiar as I felt his cool hands tightening around my neck before I could back away.

"Bitch!" His grip became stronger while he shook me around like a rag doll, eventually flinging me to the ground. I was stuck laying there dazed and virtually defenseless and he continued his assault, throwing punch after punch at me. I was close to passing out when I heard tires followed by the voice of an angry angel.

"Get the hell away from her." I waited until I felt Edward being pulled off of me to go to the dark.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

I tried to reach out to turn off my alarm clock but I couldn't get my arm to move.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

My eyes fluttered open in irritation, examining the scene for a moment before I figured out where I was.

"Oh fuck." My voice was raspy and it took me a second but soon I remembered why it hurt to talk. It was at that moment that my angry angel chose to enter the room, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. The moment he noticed me however he didn't smile but instead looked irritated.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why the hell did you go see Edward by yourself?" Since that wasn't my top priority I skated around the question.

"How long was I out? Does Eli know about this? Is he wondering where I am?" Jacob took the chair next to me, his expression unmoving.

"We are not playing the answer questions with questions game Bella, Eli is fine. Now answer my question please." I groaned, knowing I couldn't avoid the question forever.

"I didn't think he would behave so poorly."

"Right because the last time the two of you were alone together went well."

"I didn't want the two of you to fight; the papers would have been all over it."

"So you offered yourself up as a punching bag?" I was running out of comebacks.

"It was my problem to handle Jake." He narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head.

"This is your problem Bella; you never want to share anything bad with me. You are my life and if Angela hadn't called me who knows how much worse your injuries would be. We are supposed to be a team, supposed to share our problems with each other." I tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I don't know Jake; I guess I'm just afraid."

"About what Bella?" His eyes softened.

"I'm afraid that you've become a key part of my world."

"What's so scary about that?"

"When you leave inevitably you'll be shattering my world, I'm just trying to keep you around as long as possible."

"Bella-" He held my chin softly so I wouldn't shy away from his gaze.  
"-This is the last time I am going to tell you this. I am not leaving you, not for any reason so stop trying to keep me out of your life. When I agreed to date you I was agreeing to date all of you, not just the super model but the vulnerable, scared and somewhat stubborn part of you as well."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore so I let Jacob wrap his arms around me as I finally gave in and let my guard down fully for the first time since I had asked him to go out with me. Sure it was scary but I knew this was something I had to do, that I wanted to do.

"I love you Jacob." I mumbled into his sleeve causing him to chuckle.

"I know silly girl, you just show it in your own crazy way."

The doctors let me go four hours later after several police officers interviewed Jacob and me. It was only after the police representative promised they would do everything in their power to keep the attack out of the tabloids that I agreed to file for a restraining order. I did however, refuse to file charges knowing the Cullen team of lawyers would drag it out as long as possible and get the charges brought down to nothing.

Fuckward had broken four of my ribs, my nose and turned the entire upper half of my body into a sickening mixture of purple and red but Jacob just hushed me when I asked if he had hurt Edward.

"He's not even worth a second of your time Bella; just try to think about something else."

Michael Newton came to see me the next day with a very grand bouquet of flowers and a vengeful look on his face. Jacob helped to position me on the couch comfortably before leaving the room to get a vase for the flowers.

"Oh Bella darling, you look absolutely terrible." He examined me over closely, asking if my nose would heal up straight or if I'd need to get it redone.

"The doctor told me it would heal up fine Mike, no need to start searching for a surgeon." That seemed to relax him temporarily.

"Phew, now we can get done to business." He started, pausing as Jacob made his way back into the room.  
"Your publicist and I think it would be best for your career if we went public with the attack."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I was definitely not expecting that.

"Think about it Isabella, around the world you'll be seen as an icon of strength and perseverance."

"Absolutely not! I don't want to capitalize on being assaulted."

"But Sweetheart, it worked for Rihanna." I was too upset to even respond to that remark; thankfully Jacob took care of it for me.

"I think it's time for you to leave Mike, all this stress isn't good on Bella."

"We haven't even settled on what kind of media coverage the attack is getting." Jacob got out of his seat and walked over to where Mike was, an eerily neutral look on his face.

"Bella was very clear on the fact that she doesn't want this in the media. If I see even a sentence related to the attack in any source of media, I will make sure you can never get a client again." Mike quickly turned pale, muttering goodbye to Jacob and me before practically running out of the house.

"Come on Bells, let's lie you back down." Jacob could tell I was still stressed from Mike's visit. He helped me back into bed before bringing me some painkillers. Once I had taken the medication, Jacob got into bed next to me and pulled me into his side.

"Thank-you so much." I murmured into Jacob's side.  
"You know I'd never let anyone take advantage of you Bells." I nodded my head, feeling too drowsy to speak.  
"Sleep now Bella, I'll be here when you wake up."

**Up next: Party preparations**


	10. Costumes, Date Night and Pillow Talk

**Thanks for waiting an extra week, the end of April is always insanely busy for me. Now without further wait here is the next chapter.**

"Eli do you know what happens in a month?" It's been a month since the attack, a month of lying low so nobody would see the bruises and know what happened. I tried to start making as many plans as possible for Eli's party; today the two of us were going to see how everything was looking.

"You get older?" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Nope, it's your birthday in a month." I held up two fingers, then added a third.  
"See Superman, you were two but now you're turning three. You're becoming a big boy." He looked seriously at me.

"But mama, I still your boy." I smiled at his assurance before moving to unbuckle him from his seat.

"I know Eli; you'll always be my boy."

Today I was taking Eli in for a fitting. Since the theme of his birthday party was superheroes I had pleaded with Aro to make him a custom Superman costume, and myself a Wonder Woman costume. Aro argued that there were costume designers who would gladly fulfill my request but eventually said yes, claiming he had never turned down a challenge.

"Isabella, how lovely to see you!" Aro came over from his work station to greet me formally with a kiss to both of the cheeks.

"And this must be Superman himself." He bent down so he was eye-to-eye with Eli and held out his hand. Eli shook it before looking back at me.

"Momma who is dis?"

"This is Mr. Volturi; he made your costume for your birthday party."

"But Momma…" Eli started before lowering his voice to a whisper.  
"…How does he know I Superman, s'secret?" Aro and I both laughed.

"Don't worry Eli, I will not tell anybody that you are Superman." Aro promised him before walking us to where the costumes hung. Eli oohed and ahhed at his costume even before it was on him. Once he was in the perfectly fitting costume, he zoomed around the loft making sound effects while Aro and I looked on.

"Your son is a very handsome boy; he's going to have girls chasing him when he is older."

"He's growing up so fast; I can still remember the little bundle that kept me up half the night."

"Bambinos grow up in a blink; cherish every moment you have with them." He paused before speaking again.  
"Do you think you want any more children Isabella?" Aro asked me a question I had been thinking about a lot lately. Of course I was more than happy to just have Eli at the moment, and I'd have to talk to Jacob before deciding anything but maybe in the future.

"I do want more Aro but I want to be married first." A grin crossed Aro's face.

"And of course I'll be the one designing your bridal gown."

"Of course Aro but keep in mind I won't be getting married for a while, I'm not even engaged." He rolled his eyes at me.

"You do not need a ring on your finger for me to dream Isabella, besides a model like you deserves the most luxurious gown ever dreamt of."

Eli and I visited a couple more vendors to check on their progress before heading back home where Angela was waiting to greet us. She had suggested taking Eli off my hands so Jacob and I could have a low key date night at home and I accepted her offer right away. This past month Jacob had been too worried about my injuries to do anything more than kiss me and I know he must be as frustrated as I am.

Jacob arrived at my door with greasiest, most satisfying Chinese food I had ever had. I threw down a blanket and after eating what Michael Newton has named one of the most sinful foods in Hollywood we lay on the blankets and discussed our days. It took a couple hours of pointless chitchat but soon I had gathered up enough courage to make my move.

"Wait right here, I'm going to slip into something more comfortable." I tried to speak as calmly as possible, trying to make sure Jake was oblivious to the fact that I was putting on more than pajamas.

One of the benefits of modeling is that companies are constantly giving me free clothing, whether it is samples or free shopping sprees. I have been given so much clothing over the past few years that I converted a spare bedroom into more closet space. At this moment however I have never been more thankful for the samples I have received, specifically the lingerie pieces. Thanks to various companies I have a rainbow of skimpy fabric just waiting for me to finally try it on.

I glanced at all of my choices before settling on a more modest red combination of a baby doll top and a pair of boy shorts. I combined that with a garter belt and a pair of red thigh highs, hoping to give myself a delectably devilish look. After taking one last look in the mirror to make sure my hair was more curly than frizzy I walked back into the living room.

"What took you so long B-" Jacob turned to look at me mid-sentence and trailed off.  
"Damn Bella, you look so sexy." I slinked over to where Jacob sat on the floor and straddled his lap, pressing my lips to his.

"I love you so much Jacob." I murmured into his neck. We kissed a little more before Jake pulled away.

"Are you sure you can handle this Bella? I don't want to hurt you."

"I went to the doctor yesterday; I'm cleared for physical activity." That was all I needed to say for Jacob to lift me up and practically run into my bedroom.

I removed Jacob's t-shirt slowly, soaking in his tanned form before moving to undo his jeans. Jacob pushed me gently back on the bed once I had finished undressing him with a playful look in his eyes.

"I want to trace your tattoos." He explained, not including that he planned to trace my ink with his tongue. He started at my ankles and slowly made his way up my body, nipping me every once and a while. Once he reached my torso he seemed to give up on his mission and started removing the flimsy material, breathing hot air on my navel while he did it.

"You're too beautiful Bella, I'm gonna have to hide you in a damn cave somewhere." He murmured, half to himself, while saving my every curve in his memory.

Jacob returned to tracing my tattoos, I squirmed in delight as he traced each side of my rib cage before making his way over to the tops of my breasts.

"Please Jacob." I gazed into his lust blackened eyes.

"What Bella? What do you want me to do?" His hot breath was making my nipples rock hard.

"I want you inside of me." He grinned devilishly, skillfully removing my boy shorts, leaving my garter belt in place.

"I'm not sure I fully understand you Bells, is it my fingers you want inside of you?" Without leaving me time to even blink Jacob plunged two fingers into my soaking wet core causing me to squirm even more.

"Maybe it's my tongue you want inside of you." He removed his fingers then buried his face between my legs, licking his way up my thighs before pausing.  
"Is this what you want?" He continued to tease me with his tongue, waiting for my response.

"Fuck yes!" Jacob laughed at my enthusiasm causing vibrations to hit my core. He weaved his tongue around me like an expert; even if this was only our second time so intimate with each other Jacob seemed to know exactly how to make my body respond to him. Soon my body was ready to climax but I wanted to enter bliss with Jacob, not by myself.

It took all of my will power to pull away from Jacob enough so I could position him how I needed him.

"It's your turn now." I kissed him chastely before moving over him. Jacob thankfully caught onto what I was doing and helped to guide onto his shaft. I held onto Jake's shoulders for support, watching his face twist with joy as my body rode his.

After three rounds together Jacob and I finally felt satisfied enough to justify sleep. He threw on a pair of boxers and tossed me over a t-shirt of his before crawling into bed next to me. I was just about to fall asleep when I remembered a conversation I had meant to bring up with Jake.

"Jacob are you still awake?" I peered into the darkness and was greeted with a pair of eyes.

"What is it Bella?" I chewed my lip nervously before responding.

"I told Aro today that I was planning on having more children in the future, I'm just making sure that you're on the same page."

"You aren't pregnant are you?" I shook my head before realizing that he probably couldn't see the movement in the dark.

"No I'm currently on the pill, but in the future like… when we're married…" I trailed off trying to figure out how to get back onto my original train of thought but was interrupted by Jacob.

"Isabella Swan are you proposing to me?" He sounded amused.

"No, no ignore the married part I know you're never letting me go anyways. What I want to know is do you want more kids in the future?"

"More?"

"Well you know because we already have Eli."

"We have Eli?" Now I was glad for the dark and the fact that it kept Jacob from seeing the furious blush spread across my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I just assumed-" He interrupted me.

"Don't be sorry Bella, I'm just tired. I just didn't want to be too foreword with thinking you'd let me consider Eli as my own. And as for more little ones, I want as many as you do." I could feel a grin crossing my face but I had one more thing to say before I fell asleep.

"Thank-you for treating Eli as your own Jake, I know it must be hard-" He cut me off once again.

"It's never been hard to love Eli because he's a part of you and I love every part of you. Who gave him 50% of his genetics doesn't matter to me Bells, I'm happy considering him as my son."

**Next up: Eli's birthday**


	11. Cullens, Parties and the D word

**Here we go the next chapter. I hope you like it**

A day after Fuckward had attacked me his parents called me frantically to see if I was alright, to tell me they were furious with their son and to ask if they were still allowed to come to Eli's party. Against my better judgment I told them as long as they didn't inform the devil himself they were welcome to come which brings us to where we are now. Esme begged to come a couple days early so she and Carlisle could help me get everything together.

"Mama, why da cleaning lady come today?" Eli peered at me, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Because we're going to have some guests staying over and I wanted to make sure the guest wing was dust free."

"Who comin'?"

"Some people you haven't met yet, your grandparents." I figured Eli deserved to know Esme and Carlisle as his grandparents and not as family friends.

"You mean Popo?"

"No Popo has work, these are different grandparents." His face lit up.

"I have mo' of them?" I nodded my head, triggering a squeal of joy.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Eli started to dance around before abruptly pausing.

"What do I call dem?"

"You can choose Eli, I'm sure they'll love whatever you decide on." He nodded his head and wandered off towards his play room. A couple hours later when the door bell rang Eli raced over and beat me to answering the door.

"Are you my gandpawents?" Carlisle and Esme looked like they might faint from surprise, finally after a minute Carlisle answered.

"Yes we are." Doing something not even I expected, Eli wrapped an arm around one of Esme's legs and one of Carlisle's and hugged them.

"I love you now and you love me." He stated matter-o-factly before turning around to face me.

"Mama, they here." And with that Eli left the room, leaving the three of us standing in shock. I was the first one to collect my wits.

"Well that was Eli." Esme had tears in her eyes and Carlisle just seemed really pale.

"Did you tell him we were his grandparents?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Of course, what else would you be to him?" She stepped foreword and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Thank-you so much for allowing us in his life Bella, I've known him for a minute and he already has my heart wrapped around his finger." Carlisle nodded, agreeing with her before he spoke.

"We have some gifts for Eli and you in the car, some are for his birthday and some are to make up for all we've missed." Some turned out to be many and soon my entryway was filled with upwards of 30 neatly wrapped gifts.

Three hours later, Jacob and I were making dinner while Eli took Esme and Carlisle on a very thorough tour of the house.

"…An dis is the sink… an dis is Mommy's apron… an dis is the fridge…" Carlisle and Esme were nothing but patient as Eli walked them around the house, pointing out absolutely everything.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Jacob was trying to get a good read on my face and prep veggies for stir-fry at the same time.

"I'm not sure yet, I mean I know Carlisle and Esme aren't like Edward but that doesn't mean they're angels."

"You're right to be nervous Bells; you have seen their dark side." I nodded.

"I know but it was a good sign when they didn't react to you being around so much. Plus did you see all the gifts they brought? I knew they were feeling guilty and shit but I didn't think they were feeling that bad." Jacob laughed at my last comment.

"They're obviously excited about having a grand child."

"Eli's going to be so spoiled."

"Oh please, we both know half of those gifts are for you Bells." He threw a piece of carrot into the water I was boiling rice in. I pulled it out with a fork before flinging it back and changing the topic.

"Do you have your costume all set for Eli's party? He'll be disappointed if you aren't dressed up." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Of course I have a costume, Sam and I bought ours together." Since Eli didn't know enough children to adequately fill a Hollywood scale party Jacob and I had also invited our friends and people from our industries that Eli had met.

"What about your new tattoo?" Jake added. "Is it going to be all healed up for the big reveal at the party?" I rolled up my left sleeve so Jacob could see Sal's latest master piece, a new twist on the classic phrase "I love you". Where the word 'you' was supposed to be I had Sal tattoo a vivid green eye, more specifically Eli's eye. The tattoo filled the entire lower under half of my arm and has been a bitch to try and hide but I've succeeded. I don't think anyone, with the exception of Jacob and Sal, anticipates me showing a new tattoo at the party.

After I had tucked Eli in for the night, Jacob and I sat down in the living room with the Cullens. Esme obviously had something she needed to get off her chest because the moment I sat down she started to talk.

"Again I'd like to apologize to you for what our son had the audacity to do Bella. After spending time with Eli, Carlisle and I have realized how hard it must have been for you to keep up with him while injured."

"Esme I don't blame you or Carlisle for what happened, I don't think anyone could've predicted Edward acting so explosively." Esme was able to relax her nervous face as Carlisle continued.

"We are in full support of you having a restraining order against Edward; he has proved not to be trustworthy. Anyways we thought you deserved to know that he's overseas shooting a movie right now. You won't have to worry about him for at least six months." I smiled from relief and squeezed Jacob's hand in mine; somehow the room felt lighter knowing that Fuckward was far away from Eli and me.

The conversation lightened as we caught up, sharing bits and pieces from our lives. I found out that Alice had started a successful boutique in Seattle and that Emmett was living in Washington during the off season of the NFL, spending the rest of his time with the Dallas Cowboys. I was more surprised to find out that in the past three months Esme had spent her spare time researching my career and according to Carlisle she had started a scrapbook about me.

"This is extremely flattering to hear Esme; I didn't think I had a scrapbook worthy career."

"Oh Bella you're being too modest, in the past three years you've become very well known for your willingness to be diverse and do what your client wants." Esme gushed on for a couple more minutes before stopping herself.

"I'm so proud of what you've done Bella and I know if your mother was alive today she would be extremely proud as well." I had to blink to keep from crying as I hugged Esme.

"Thank-you Esme, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"I so excited fo' my party!" Eli screamed for about the hundredth time since I had buckled him into the car so we could head on our way to the location.

For Eli's party I had spared no expense, renting a venue with both indoor and outdoor space, complete with enough room to make an adults only area. We arrived at the party an hour early so I could supervise the finishing touches. I handed Eli off to Angela aka Cat Woman and headed inside of the venue to meet with the party planner. Thankfully for once in my life everything seemed to be running perfectly and by the time guests started arriving I was able to rejoin my Superman so I could soak in his happiness.

"I wonder who we have here." I was helping Eli to play 'Wack a Super Villain' when a deep voice surprised the two of us.

"Mommy its Batman!" Eli shrieked, sure enough behind us was an awfully tanned Batman.

"Hello Superman, are you having fun?" Jacob asked, keeping his fake Batman voice in check.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He grinned up at the caped crusader.

"And what about you Wonder Woman?" Even though he was wearing a mask I could feel his eyes going over my body.

"Well I have to admit, it's more fun now that you're here." I gave him a hug since certain people at the party still didn't know about our relationship.

"Tell me Batman is Robin here with you?" He nodded then pointed out an equally as tanned and almost as tall Robin.

"I never fight crime without him." I kept from laughing only because Eli looked so serious yet so content.

"Mama can I show Batman the food?" I nodded, watching as Eli took Jacob's large hand in his small one and guided him inside the location's building.

"You're comfortable with Jacob being alone with Eli?" Michael Newton had come to my side, dressed in a generic cape with a piece of cut out cloth tied over his eyes.

"Of course Michael, why wouldn't I be?" He examined me for a minute, searching for something in my eyes.

"You have never left Eli in my care for even a minute and I've known him his entire life." I tried desperately to find a way out of the corner Mike was trapping me in.

"I am far closer with Jacob, Eli knows him way better than he knows you." He raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at me.

"Don't you have other friends Isabella? Why does it seem like you spend the majority of your time with Jacob."

"Mike now is neither the time nor the place." I sighed at him.  
"You are taking attention away from Eli's special day and I do not appreciate that." He just shook his head at me.

"I certainly hope you aren't hiding a romantic relationship from me Bella, you know those aren't good for your career." He clucked his tongue at me, turning to walk away as Eli and Jacob were making their way back.

"Mama what dat man talkin' about?"

"He was just telling me about the present he had got you Superman." I brushed Mike off before sending Jacob a look; we were definitely going to have to figure out what to do about him later.

"The magic show is about to start Eli." I distracted him, drawing attention to the brightly colored magician who was setting up.

"Oh goody!" Eli cheered, starting to walk over to the show before pausing to turn and face me.  
"Thank-you for being my mommy Momma and thank-you for givin' me the best gift ever."

"What is that Eli?" I wasn't sure what he was talking about because he hadn't opened my gift to him yet.

"Thank-you for givin' me a Daddy." He smiled, oblivious to the fact he had just melted me into a pile of emotional mush.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Jacob. Instead of answering he lifted his mask to reveal his face underneath then with a gloved hand, he brushed away his tears.

**Next up: Something causes friction in Bella and Jacob's relationship, can they get past it?**


	12. Trampolines, Twitter and the Wrong Words

**Thank-you for all the reviews, this chapter isn't as cheery as the last but it's important. Please review and enjoy!**

"Did you had fun at my birfday party?" The morning after the big event, Eli was busy chattering away to Esme while I got caffeine in my system.

"Why yes I did Eli, did you have fun?" Instead of using his words Eli opted to let out a squeal of joy.

"Well it certainly sounds like you did." Around Eli, Esme seemed to have this lightness about her. She seemed genuinely happy to just be in his presence even when he was squealing at seven in the morning.

As for gifts, Carlisle and Esme had brought Eli some clothes designed by Alice, a Cowboys jersey and about two dozen assorted toys including an entire collection of Leap Frog items and a play doctor set. The gift I was most excited about was the membership to an indoor play area that boasted about having a trampoline covered room. Carlisle and Esme had promised that they would take Eli to check it out today, thus why we were all awake so early.

"Here you go Eli." Esme had made a smiley face pancake for him as well as one in the shape of an E. As soon as everyone was done eating we all packed into my S.U.V. and drove to the play zone with me entering first.

"Good morning my name is Isabella Swan; I believe you're expecting us." The employee at the front stared at me speechless for a moment before she gathered her wits.

"Yes Ms. Swan, your family wanted some privacy in the trampoline room, correct?" I nodded before adding onto her statement.

"I was told you could turn the security cameras off in that room, my son's image is not be recorded."

"Of course Ms. Swan." I watched the employee turn off the camera before I signaled for Carlisle and Esme to bring over Eli.

"Are you excited to do some jumping Eli?" Carlisle asked him as we made our way over to the room.

"Yes, I be just like Superman!"

You'd think that you'd eventually run out of ways to entertain yourself in a room like the trampoline room but Eli was able to keep busy for three and a half hours. There was plenty of chasing, jumping and superhero posing as he ran wild around the room with all of us trying to keep up with him.

"This was the best day, thanks Grandma and Grandpa!" Every time Eli used the G words, Carlisle and Esme would both beam for the next couple of hours.  
"When you gon' visit next?" Eli asked curiously, neither of them seemed to know what to say so I took it upon myself to answer the question.

"Well Eli, in a couple of months when we go to visit Popo I was thinking we could visit them as well." Eli seemed mystified.

"You mean they live near Popo?" Carlisle nodded bringing on another question from my little Superman.  
"Do you know my Popo? He's the bestest police man ever." Carlisle spent the rest of the ride attempting to explain how he had met Charlie to Eli as well as how a police force worked.

"Wowee!" Eli exclaimed as we were pulling into the driveway.  
"You mean Popo isn't the only police man in Washing? How many mo' are there?"

Esme and Carlisle left the next day after each receiving a dozen hugs from Eli. I had just sent him off with Angela so I could reorganize and regroup when I received a phone call.

"Hello."

"Don't spare me the niceties; get your ass on twitter right now. There's something you need to explain." Mike was obviously upset by something and I went through my mind trying to figure out what as I got onto twitter.

"What do you want me to look at Mike?" I asked him before clueing into the fact that Jacob had directed a tweet at me.  
"Oh fuck!" I groaned, rereading the message to make sure I had read it correctly. Clear as day Jacob had posted 'I used to be a beast but you've changed me into a prince #forevermore' along with a photo of the two of us cuddling that Angela had taken.

"What the hell is that?" Mike roared on the other end, reminding me he was on the phone.

"I was going to tell you eventually Mike; I didn't think Jake would pull shit like this."

"Tyler is even more upset, there's no way he can cover over this." He referenced my publicist.

"At least it was Jacob and not the paparazzi Michael."

"This still looks bad though. He introduced the relationship, not you, which makes you look weak. No tattooed model gets photo shoots because people think she's weak." Michael had a point, I didn't want to look weak to the media but I had to hear from Jacob before I even considered siding with Mike.

"I'll talk to Jacob, you and Tyler better not do anything drastic." I made reference to Mike's best friend and my publicist.

"If you don't call me back within the hour, I might just kill myself." I rolled my eyes at his over dramatics before hanging up.

Jacob was out front of my garage cleaning his bike when I stormed up to him.

"Really a Disney reference Jake? You tell the world about our relationship, without my consent by the way, using a Disney reference?"

"I couldn't hide it anymore Bells, what can I say?" He didn't even look away from his bike.

"So you just decided to tell the world without consulting me, doesn't that defeat the meaning of the word relationship?" Jacob finally looked up from his cleaning, standing up to his full height.

"He called me Daddy Bella; you heard it as well as I did. I'm just doing what feels right."

"Parenting isn't about doing what feels right for you though Jake, it's not about acting impulsively. If you want to help me raise Eli then we have to do things as a team, God damnit, and teams don't throw their team mates under the bus!"

"Are you upset about this because of Mike? Just hire a new manager."

"That's only part of it Jacob, you did this without my permission. If we'd announced this together it would look much better." His eyes flared with rage.

"So that's it, you're just upset because you don't think the public is going to see you in the right light."

"Does it matter why I'm upset?"

"Yes it does, if you're upset because of how you think you are being portrayed then that's bullshit, something I'd expect from a media whore not from you." I could tell I was on the brink of losing it, I guess Jacob could tell as well because his face softened ever so slightly.

"Bella I didn't mean-" I didn't hear him finish the sentence; I was too busy storming into the garage. Jacob didn't catch onto what I was doing until my keys were already turning and the ignition in my S.U.V. was igniting. He tried to stop me, tried to get me to slow down the vehicle, but it was too late and I was already barreling down my driveway.

I stewed for over 20 minutes, venting silent about what Jacob had just said to me before my phone started to ring. Realizing Mike was probably calling to see how successful I was with handling Jake, I pulled over to the side of the road so I could pick up my phone.

"Is it handled?" Mike was always straight to the point, usually I loved that about him but today I wanted to just punch him out.

"Mike I-" "Mike I-" I heard the squeal of the breaks behind me too late to steer out of the way.

And then there was nothing.

**JPOV**

Of course I fucked up talking to Bella, I had planned some super romantic statement in my head but when she came at me I got flustered.

"Jacob." Angela interrupted my thoughts as she entered the room, an upset look on her face.

"What is it Ang?" Angela never gets upset so I knew something had to be off.

"Michael Newton is at the door, he needs to talk to you."

"Fuck that, I don't want to talk-" She cut me off, a desperate look on her face.

"Yes you do Jake; this is something you need to hear." With that she rushed back to the play room where Eli was. I decided to take my sweet time making my way over to see Michael, hoping to make him sweat a little. When I finally did reach the door however, I was shocked with what I saw. Mike looked raw, his whole face was red and his frame was shaking with silent sobs. Behind him stood a stoic police officer who had absolutely no emotion on his face.

"Jake, its bad… really bad." Mike could barely manage that short sentence that left my imagination trying to piece together what he meant. Finally he gestured for the police man to break whatever news he couldn't.

"Mr. Black, there's been an accident." My mind reeled at what could have happened to get Mike upset like this. The only explanation I could think of was that something happened to my father or Charlie and Bells was still too upset to talk to me.

"What? Who was involved, is Bella already on her way to the airport. I've fucked up badly and I need to make things right." Angela interrupted before I could start rambling some more.

"Bella was in the accident Jake; someone hit her as she was pulling over to talk on her phone."

"Wait, what?" Surely Angela was wrong but then again Mike hadn't stopped sobbing.

"Mr. Newton wanted me to pick you up before I drove him over to the hospital. He thought you'd be upset if he arrived first." The police officer spoke but his words didn't make sense to me.

"What?"

"We've contacted Ms. Swan's father, he's catching the first flight possible."

"Charlie doesn't like to miss work. He didn't even miss it for Eli's birthday." I told Angela hoping she'd reveal everything was all a ruse. She wrapped her arms around me instead.

"I'm sorry Jake but it will all be alright, it always turns out alright."

"What?" I still couldn't understand her words and that's when it hit me all at once. Bella was hit, she was hurt. Hurt enough that Charlie was willing to miss work for her.

"He's going to faint." I heard Angela shout before my knees buckled.

I'm sorry Bella, I'm so fucking sorry.

**Next up: We find out more of the Bella/Jacob back story.**


	13. The Past, The Present and Other Memories

**Here it is: the hopefully, much anticipated next chapter.**

JPOV

_"Tomorrow's a big day for Bella and you Jacob, do you know why?" I was five when my father pulled me up onto his lap moments after Uncle Charlie had come to pick up Bella._

_"Tomorrow is the first day of kindergarten." He nodded his head._

_"Yes it is Jake, the two of you are going to start going to school for half of the day." He paused so he could wheel the two of us back into the house before continuing to speak._

_"Uncle Charlie and I need you to do something for us Bud." My mind went through the most far-fetched possibilities of what they could need of me. I definitely wasn't expecting what my father said next.  
"Can you keep an eye on Bells for us Jake? Make sure she doesn't feel lonely and that the other kids aren't bugging her."_

_"Why do I have to look out for her Dad?" He made sure I was looking him in the eye before he answered._

_"Because Bella's a little smaller then everyone else and a little quieter and she might need a friend."_

_"I'm her friend." I told my father._

_"That's why you need to look out for her Jake." I told my father I'd look out after Bella and the next day took my job very seriously. We were best friends after all, inseparable. Any one who wanted to even get close to her had to be approved by me first._

"My tour starts in under three months Bella, Sam keeps telling me that I need to get my ass into shape and start preparing but isn't that what I hired him for?" I've never been good with silence, finding the need to fill it in with my voice when it goes on for too long.

"He wants me to put a set list together of all the songs I'm going to perform; I don't want to do anything from my first album though. Sam wants me to; he says I have an obligation to do at least two of them." I had finally run out of things to say for the moment, not wanting for the room to be too quiet I turned on the T.V to the news.

_"Four days after singer turned model Isabella Swan was hit by a distracted model, endless amounts of fans continue to gather around the Memorial hospital in a show of solidarity. A speaker for the family thanks fans for their support and reports that Ms. Swan's condition has improved over the last days although she has not yet regained consciousness..."_

"Fuck Bells, I didn't know that crap would be on the T.V." I turned it off and turned back to her side. These past days since the accident she had gone through several surgeries to stop internal bleeding and other injuries that had occurred because of the crash. And that son of a bitch who had been texting and driving… He got a concussion from his airbags.

I haven't left her side since two days ago when they stopped doing surgeries, everyone else comes and goes. This shit is my fault; if I hadn't said what I had she'd be fine.

"I was supposed to protect you damn it." I muttered to her, pushing a stray hair from her face.  
"Every opportunity I've had to protect you Bells, I always seem to fail." I was interrupted from my one sided conversation by a knock at the door.

"She doing any better Jake?" Charlie came right in without waiting for me to answer the door. He had been splitting his time between the hospital and helping Angela out with a distraught Eli.

"They say her vital signs are becoming better and better. The doctor said if she continued to improve like this they'd be able to pull her out of the medical coma in the next week." I still wasn't a hundred percent sure on why they had put my angel in this deep sleep but the doctors insisted she would heal better like this.

"She's a tough one for sure." I could tell seeing her like this was taking a toll on Charlie. Bella had been Charlie's only source of joy for so long and over the years the two of them had developed a tight bond in spite of the distance between them and their demanding jobs.

"Angela sent you some more clean clothes and food; she also demanded that I'm not to return without your laundry." Charlie passed the duffle bag he was holding off to me.

"Tell her thanks from me." I made no effort to move.

"Jake, go change. I'll stick around while you freshen up." Charlie spoke to me in a fatherly tone that I couldn't seem to refuse. I placed a kiss onto Bella's cool forehead before making my way to the bathroom.

_"What the hell was that Bella? I'm gone for under a week and you become acquainted enough with that sleaze to let him stick his tongue down your throat?" I was beyond pissed with her, before I left I had told her to stay away from Edward. He was obviously no good and I didn't want Bella to get hurt by him._

_"It's my life Jacob, if I want to date Edward then I can."_

_"You're dating? My God Bella, how could you be so stupid? You know he only wants one thing don't you?" She backed away from me, her face distorting in anger._

_"You don't know him Edward; you haven't even said shit to him since he moved here."_

_"I don't need to get to know him Bella I already know enough about him. He's rich, spoiled and used to getting whatever girl he wants and let's face it, you're easy prey." _

_"What the fuck does that mean Jacob?"_

_"You know what I mean Bella, you're inexperienced and…" She cut me off._

_"You know why I'm such an 'easy target' as you put it? Because every guy between here and Seattle is fucking terrified of you. I asked out Paul to the Sadie Hawkins Dance and he told me no because he didn't want to ruin your friendship."_

_"I'm just trying to protect you Bella."_

_"I'm not a little girl anymore Jacob, I don't need protecting. If you can't accept that I want to date Edward then I don't want you in my life." I was too mad at her to do anything other than walk away and hope that she would come crawling back to me. _

How was I supposed to tell her that I was in love with her? Especially after we had just argued like that. We were mad at each other for a long time, too long if you ask me. Somehow, by fate we both ended up in Seattle pursuing music careers, mine in rap and hers in indie pop.

Even after the two of us finally made up, Eli was what really brought us together.

_"Jake." Bella had spoken my name as casually as possible while dining with Sam and me._

_"Did you finish that whole cup of tea already Bells?" She winced momentarily then shook her head._

_"No, I think I'm having contractions." The glass I was holding shattered to the ground as I pulled myself out of my seat._

_"Okay then come on, to the hospital we go." She just smiled before gesturing for me to sit down._

_"The contractions have just started Jake; you're not supposed to go to the hospital until they're around three minutes apart. I promise this baby is not going to fall out of me here, now finish your food." I shot Sam a plea for any kind of assistance but he just shrugged._

_"Bella's the pregnant one Jacob and I know well enough not to argue with her." With that I gave up and tried to finish my meal in peace, every contraction however sent me into a state of panic. This ridiculousness continued on the rest of the night since I insisted on being with Bella at her apartment._

_"Jacob the baby's probably not even coming until the morning. Go home and I'll call you when I'm on the way to the hospital."_

_"You're planning on driving to the hospital while in labor? That's insanity." She rolled her eyes at my shock._

_"Yes Jake, since there's absolutely no taxis in this very populated city I'm going to drive myself to the hospital like any logical person-" She cut off, feeling pain from a contraction and after checking my watch I realized her last one had been just over three minutes ago. With that as all the motivation I needed, I gathered Bella in my arms and headed out the door before she could protest._

_Elijah Clark Swan was born at 11:55 P.M on May 1st, two hours after I rushed Bella to the hospital. The moment I saw that little boy I fell in love, just like I had fallen in love with his mother all those years ago._

_"He's perfect Bells." She nodded, her face looking euphoric as she just stared at the bundle in her arms._

_"Thank-you Jake, for everything. I probably would've given birth in a cab if it wasn't for you."_

_"Just remember Bella, I'll always be here for you."_

**Next up: Sleeping Beauty awakens.**


	14. Waking up: His Side and Hers

**I'm gifting you this chapter early, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**JPOV**

"Bella, they're going to start pulling you out of the coma. In around 24 hours you should awake and probably a little groggy. The doctor said you could be very disoriented and scared but don't worry because I'll be here for you."

I wish medicine was advanced enough that Bella could wake up and be completely fine, feeling only a little sore from lying in bed so long. This wasn't going to happen though, she was going to wake up and be alarmed from the number of cords and amount of gauze on her.

To add onto all of this the coma has affected her weight-wise, making her even thinner than before. I mean Bella has always been thin but never to the point where she looks anorexic. Charlie used to say it looked like she had never been able to sit still enough to eat a full meal and that's why she was so thin. And it's hard to believe but at this present moment, he's more nervous then I am about her coming out of the coma.

"With that God-damned piece of metal fused to her leg she looks like a robot." He had vented earlier when the doctor had come to talk to us.

"Mr. Swan believe me when I say I'm not happy about having to use the external fixator either but it's the only thing that will work in this situation. Your daughter's leg needs to be kept completely straight if we want everything to heal with a minimum amount of surgery and a cast just won't provide the kind of support she needs."

The doctor's response seemed to satisfy Charlie but not enough for him to able to just sit and wait. Even though Bella's hospital room is more like a luxury hotel suite Charlie just couldn't get comfortable. He left to spend time with Eli and making me promise that I would call him the moment Bella started to stir.

To pass time and to give myself an excuse to touch Bella I started to trace her intricate tattoo sleeve. This is made of several images one might not think goes together. Coming down her right shoulder blade is an elegant black swan, so realistic that people touch the tattoo expecting to feel feathers. When the Natalie Portman movie came out reporters started asking Bella if the tattoo meant she was a lesbian. Bella in her typical nature held back a response until one fateful day someone pushed the question too hard causing her to utter "Your boyfriend doesn't think I am." before storming away.

Under the swan in very loopy script is "Charles Elijah Swan, a hero to all". The day she showed Charlie that tattoo was the 25th anniversary of him joining the force. And in all the days I've known him, that's the only one I've seen him cry.

I was about to continue on tracing her arm when I swear I saw her hand twitch.

"Bella?" I asked more to myself, keeping my attention on her hands. Finally after what felt like ages I, clear as day, saw her hand move. Frantically I texted the news to Charlie and Angela while trying to keep my eyes on her hands at the same time.

"Come on Bells, I know you can wake up." I placed my hand around hers, bringing to my lips so I could kiss it.

"Oh God Bells, if you were awake you could see what a sap you've turned me into." I groaned but didn't put her hand down. More minutes passed until I felt a slight pulse against my hand. I loosened my grip on her only to have my hand squeezed again, this time a little more firmly.

In slow motioned I watched, practically breathless, as the most beautiful eyes in the entire fucking world fluttered open. As unfocused as they were I couldn't help but let out a breath of relief, my angel was coming back to earth. She blinked once, twice, before confusion started to spread across her face followed by panic.

"Bella don't panic, it's not good for you." Her eyes racked the room before they landed on mine. She opened her mouth as if to speak but no sound came out, no sound could come out. She had a breathing tube down her throat that made speaking impossible.

"Don't try to talk Bells you have a breathing tube blocking your throat, you'll probably start to feel its awkwardness when you're a little more awake." She didn't seem impressed with my answer and soon the hand that wasn't in mine was inching towards the tube.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare pull that tube out. The doctors will take it out when they see fit." Charlie entered the room with an air of authority and took his seat on the other side of her.

Charlie must've been exhausted but once his eyes landed on his daughter he put a smile on his face and powered through it. In fact I'm pretty sure when the nurse came to do her hourly check-up; the whole scene probably looked ridiculous to her. The fact that two giants could smile so hugely because of one person probably seemed far-fetched, but Bella had Charlie and I wrapped around her fingers.

As the nurse took her vitals Charlie and I took started telling Bella what had happened over the past two weeks. We covered everything slowly, leaving more then adequate time for Bella to understand each tidbit we told her. We didn't get too far into the tale however before she started to nod off.

"Sleep, I'll be right by your side the entire night." I told her, pulling her hand back into mine. She looked at me for a moment and managed a weak smile before closing her eyes. Kissing her forehead, I leaned back in my chair to catch sleep myself. I knew Bella was about to start a long road to recovery, a road I needed plenty of energy for if I was going to help her along the way.

**BPOV**

Peace.

I was at peace until I woke up, stuck in the realm between dreams and death. Completely oblivious to the fact that a large team of people was fighting to save my life and to minimize long term effects of the crash, I slept through people cutting, drilling, slicing and sewing parts of me. Everything was fine until some unknown force started to push me back into the world, that's when the mood changed.

Waking up brought fear.

My eyes were too heavy for me to open and my body didn't want to work. I felt hot but I couldn't convince my legs to kick away my blankets and when I tried to move my hands it took all my energy to move them an inch. I knew something was wrong before I opened my eyes, the air around me smelled sterile and nothing like my house. My first assumption was that I was in heaven after all wasn't everything in heaven supposed to be white.

"Fuck, I'm dead." I thought before a voice brought everything into perspective, the one voice I wanted to hear more than anything. Jacob looked like shit, and that's me being polite. The area around his eyes was purple and sunken in and he had obviously not shaved in days.

I tried to greet him, tried to ask him where I was but I couldn't. Jake told me there was something down my throat just as I became aware of how uncomfortable it was I instantly wanted it out. My father stopped me before I could pull on it though, scolding me like I was five years old.

Still I was confused as to why I was in the hospital in the first place, I tried to think back to the last thing I did but I couldn't. It was as if someone had come in and wiped out part of my memory. The two seemed to notice my confusion and were about to start explaining things when a nurse came in.

"Oh good Isabella, you're awake." She smiled at me before checking the various machines I was hooked up to, writing down whatever it was they were telling her. Before she could leave I caught her attention then pointed to the breathing tube, hoping she would have sympathy and take it out.

"When the doctor comes to check on you tomorrow he'll see if you're ready to have the tube removed. What doctors have found is that the first 12 hours or so after a patient comes out of a coma they either have problems breathing, or they're so overwhelmed that their brain actually forgets you need to breathe." I wasn't happy with that answer but before I could protest the nurse had left.

Soon Jacob and Charlie started to explain to me why I was in the hospital, something I wanted to know.

"You were driving when Mike called you and like any responsible driver you pulled to the side of the road so you could talk to him. Your car was hit by someone who lost control while trying to text…" Charlie started but couldn't continue; when I looked over to give him my support he looked absolutely furious. Jacob continued where he had left off but I was too tired to focus on what he was saying. He seemed to notice that because soon he was giving me permission to sleep.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so fucking sorry." Charlie had left the next morning with a promise to return in the afternoon. He had never liked hospitals so I sympathized with him. As soon as he had left however Jacob hit me with that.

"What are you sorry for Jake? You didn't hit me." My voice was raspy from not being used for so long.

"But if we hadn't gotten into a fight then you wouldn't have been hit."

"What were we fighting about?" He sighed, obviously hesitant on telling me.  
"Come on Jake, I'm a big girl I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"I tweeted about our relationship to the world, in hind sight I should've asked you but-" I cut him off, my confusion to much to wait for him to finish.

"I'd be a little upset about that I guess but I don't know why that would turn into a full blown fight." The momentary silence was enough for my brain to start piecing things together. If I had pulled on the side of the road to talk to Michael- Suddenly everything made sense.

"Fuck!" It was Jacob's turn to look confused.

"What's going on in that brain of yours Bella?"

"Michael, he's the reason we fought."

"No Bells, I just told you it was because I didn't handle things properly." I shook my head at him.

"Michael Newton got me wound up, he pulled my strings to make the situation seem worse then it was."

"Whatever Mike did, that doesn't excuse me from the role I played in all of this Bella. You're so broken; the doctors had you in surgery for the first 48 hours while they attempted to keep you alive." He told me sadly. One by one he told me about everything: the bleeding they had to stop in my lungs, the brokenness of my leg that had resulted in needing an external fixator and then he paused for a moment.

"This next one is the hardest to tell you Bella." He took a breath then continued on.  
"When you came to the hospital your brain was hemorrhaging, they had to stop the bleeding or you would've been brain damaged."

"So they saved my life, what's so bad about that Jacob?" Instead of answering he picked up my hand and placed it on my head. I moved my hand around the bandage before I felt something weird.

"What am I feeling Jacob?"

"Your hair Bella, they had to cut off your hair." For the first time since I woke up I started to cry, not being able to handle the fact that my head had been shaved. I know it was fucking vanity that caused me to tear up and I'm not able to explain why it was my hair that finally caused the dam to break. Jacob didn't ask any questions or try to minimize my tears and if I wasn't so upset I would've asked him how he knew my haircut would upset me.

"Let it all out Bella, you deserve to cry." He told me as he wrapped his arms around me, I knew at that moment if he never had to let me go he wouldn't.

**She's awake! is everyone happy about this? Let me know in a review.**


	15. Home, LOP and First Steps

**Hi guys, sorry for such the long wait but here's the next chapter. Please don't with hold reviews as punishment.**

"I missed you Mama." A week after I had woken up it was my first day home and Eli had been glued to my side the entire morning.

"I missed you too Eli. Were you good for Angela and Popo?" He nodded his head.

"Where's Dad?" Apparently over these past few weeks Eli had grown more into the habit of calling Jacob "Dad", something I had no problem with.

"He and Uncle Sam are packing up his apartment so he can live here with us." Jacob had really been pushing for me to let him move in so he could take care of me full time. The only reason why I had consented was that I was hoping to use this as leverage when talk about his fast approaching tour eventually came up. Sam had called me the other day and told me Jacob was leaning strongly towards cancelling it, something I didn't want him to do.

"Will he sleep in my room?" Eli asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry superman but I called dibs when he first told me he was moving in." He scrunched up his face over-dramatically and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dat's no fair Mama!" I held back my laughter.

"You know what I think would solve this problem?"

"What?" He huffed.

"Ice cream." In an instant my little man was happy again.

"Oh Mama, you're da bestest." He ran off towards the kitchen to find Angela and I texted her to let her know I had approved the ice cream.

Jacob moving into the house was not as disruptive as one might think, since the majority of his wardrobe and necessities were already in my house. I told him however to feel free to change one of the spare rooms into a man cave of sorts and another into an office, personally I was happy to find a use for some of these extra rooms. I had also given permission for a couple of the rooms to be renovated into a fitness/rehabilitation room for when the metal prison gets removed from my leg.

Two hours and one shared bowl of ice cream later Eli jumped to his feet when he heard the front door open.

"I go make sure it's someone you like." He told me before bolting out of the room with his arms outstretched to mimic superman. Soon enough I heard his little feet padding back into the room.

"It's Dad and Uncle Sam and Uncle Sam has a 'tack of folders dis big." He spread his arms as far apart as they would go. Sam did have a lot of folders in his hands, all of which he settled beside of me.

"These are all the applicants for the role of manager Bells." I had asked him to post something after I finally fired Michael. Somehow being asked if I want a movie to be made about my life a day after I awoke from my coma didn't seem very professional for me.

"Thanks so much Sam, I promise I'll pull through on my side of the deal."

"Fuck Jake, that hurts." A couple hours after Jacob and Sam were done unpacking he was apparently stimulating the muscles in my legs. What that really meant is while my one leg hung in a high tech elevation device (a sturdy loop of material that hung from a hook in the ceiling); Jacob poked and prodded my other leg.

"I'm sorry Bells but the nurse told me I needed to do this to prevent blood clots."

"Please tell me you only have to do it to this leg." He looked away from me before speaking.

"I'll be gentler on your other leg because it's healing but the nurse assured me the metal would prevent any of the healing from coming undone." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If I can barely stand you doing this, how do you think I'll tolerate the other leg?" He shrugged.

"I'll just give you a couple of pain pills before I start on that leg, now stop distracting me." True to his word he brought me medication and gave it time to take effect before he started on the next leg.

"I want pie." Of course the problem with painkillers is that they don't create the most intellectual people.

"There's no pie in the house Bella, if you want something sweet you'll have to settle for ice cream."

"But I don't want ice cream." I pouted causing Jake to laugh.

"If you'd like I can get you pie tomorrow."

"Why can't we get it now?"

"Because all the pie stores are closed for the night."

"Well that sucks." I huffed still confused about why Jacob was laughing. I stayed quiet for a while until another thought entered my mind.

"I'm going to miss you Jakie." He looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean Bella? I'm not going anywhere." I raised an eye brow at him.

"That's a lie; you have a tour in like two months." His face went pale.

"I'm not going on tour until you're better Bella; I need to be here to take care of you." I shook my head, probably a little too hard.

"I can always hire a nurse but Sammy boy can't hire a new Jake."

"You don't know what you're saying Bells, you're high on painkillers. You won't even remember this conversation tomorrow."

"That doesn't matter because you will and you need to go on tour." He completely stopped rubbing my leg and instead came to sit beside me.

"Why do you want me to go away so badly? Are you mad at me Bella?"

"No you dummy, I love you and that's why I want you to go. Your dream is to be a rapper not a nurse."

"My dream is to be with you."

"And I'll be here whenever you call, text, skype and when you come back. Your opportunity to tour isn't going to wait for you though." Jacob shook his head at me slowly.

"You sounded really put together for someone who's supposed to be on horse tranquillizers." I shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm suffering from L.O.P." He looked confused.

"What's L.O.P?"

"Lack of pie." I told him before starting to giggle, who didn't know what L.O.P was? Geeze. Jacob, realizing I was in fact higher than the moon carefully undressed me then redressed me in pajamas. After positioning a pillow so my leg could lie comfortably he pulled up my covers and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll go on the tour if it means that much to you Bells." I smiled contently and closed my fluttering eyelids.

"The doctors all say that it's good to walk on my leg, it's supposed to help it heal faster." I told a stubborn Jacob who wasn't wanting me to try and stand up.

"Bella the rest of your body is still trying to recover, I don't want you falling and fucking everything up."

"But I'm going stir-crazy Jake. If I have to lie in this bed for one minute longer I'm going to scream." He looked nervous and that was understandable, when it has come to me in the past few days Jacob has started behaving like a new mother.

"How about you hold out your arms and stop me before I can fall."

"Your legs are weak Bella, you haven't stood in weeks." I could tell he was running out of reasons for me not to walk.

"Please Jacob; I don't want to run a marathon I just want to walk a couple of feet." He sighed, his black eyes showing defeat.

"Fine but the moment you look unsteady, I'm putting you back onto your bed." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank-you so much." Jacob took a step away from the bed, standing close enough so he could help me up but not too close as to be in my space.

I felt my toes graze the floor and took a breath before I adjusted my weight so I was standing.

"You're pretty wobbly." Jacob sounded stressed but I was too focused on getting passed the pain of standing to listen to him. Carefully I stepped forward with my good leg before attempting to move my other one, wary of the fact that the fixators kept in from bending. I took a couple more baby steps, supervised by my mother hen of a boyfriend before I held out my hand.

"Stay still Jake, I want to try something." It felt like hours as I slowly made my way the three feet between Jacob and me until we were standing chest to chest. Eagerly, I pulled his shoulders down so I could place each hand on the back of his neck. And then, I kissed him.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked once we had parted."

"Just because." I shrugged. Jacob grinned at me before placing me back in the bed.

"You know what would make this moment better?" He looked at me curiously.

"What?"

"Pie, I believe you promised some to me last night."

**There you go, sorry for the wait!**


	16. People, The Bath and Release

**Hi guys, my updates aren't going to be as regular for a while but I promise I will try. Because it's the summer time, daycare prices have gone way up for my two children so I'm keeping them at home. This means it's gotten slightly more hectic at my house and that I have less time for writing. Thank you for understanding though :)**

"Jake are you sure you have time for this?"

"It's a photo shoot and an interview Bella; it's not going to take that much time. Besides Sam gave me today off knowing too much work would kill my brain."

It's a month after I woke up and according to my publicist every serious magazine seemed to want to do an article on my life, from my humble beginning to the affects of the crash. After outlining my conditions, (most importantly Eli was not to be photographed and his sperm donor was not to be mentioned) I agreed to let People magazine come into the house and interview Jake, Angela and I.

It was an hour before the crew was supposed to show up and even Angela was less nervous then I was. It's not that I was afraid about the pictures, if it was just a photo shoot I would've been fine. The problem is with the interview, I had no idea what they were going to ask the three of us.

The crew arrived exactly at eleven A.M; I hobbled over to the door on crutches to greet them.

"Thank-you so much for agreeing to do this interview Ms Swan, we promise we'll portray you in the best light possible." The editor told me as I shook his hand.

"Now how's about a tour." The crew oohed and awed as we took them around both Angela's humble abode and mine, taking notes as I explained the various uses of the rooms.

"And this is my son's room." I showed them Eli's room last, hoping they wouldn't care so much about it.

"Are we going to see your son today?" I gave the editor a glance.

"Eli is out visiting a friend; in the contract I signed it said he was not to be here."

"Just seeing if you changed your mind." The editor shrugged before having us sit down with make-up artists. Finally after an hour of being posed in various places and various positions we were ready to get on with my least favorite part, the interview.

"Bella, can you describe to me what it was like to grow up in Forks?"

"Everyone knew your business, if you had a bad day at school the next day the check-out lady would mention it to you. That being said everyone in Forks generally sticks together, it's like a giant family." The editor nodded.

"Do you think there's something in Forks that enable three kids from the area to be launched into stardom?"

"I can't speak for Cullen because his situation was different then mine. All I can say is that when all you have are your dreams, they become that much more important to you. There's nothing in Forks that guarantees you stardom, no secret grade A talent coach or anything, hell we didn't even have a music program in high school. We slept, ate and breathed our dreams though and that's what got us here."

"Jacob, what drove your father to put you into schooling in Forks even though you lived in the near-by reservation?"

"My father didn't want to separate me from my best friend." He smiled at me for a moment before getting back to the question.  
"Bella and I had been raised together; he wanted to put us together so that if any bullying did happen at least we would have each other."

"So you were best friends when you started school, however by the end of it when you were both stepping into fame you wouldn't even acknowledge each other. What happened to cause that rift in your friendship?"

"Sometimes the biggest obstacle in any kind of relationship is learning how to forgive someone. It just took Jacob and me significantly longer to figure out how to do that."

Thankfully that question was the last of the past section; I was glad they followed the rules and didn't ask about Eli's father.

"Bella, what's your response to the critics who believe tattoos and motherhood shouldn't go together."

"I think their being ignorant and that they need to get past my appearance in order to judge my parenting. I love my son; I stopped doing music so I'd be able to be nearer to him. So what if I have tattoos? That factor alone doesn't make me a bad parent."

"The two of you are both very secretive, do you think if people knew more about your lives they'd be more accepting of you?"

"There are some people out there who know every inch of my body and every tattoo I have; these are the people that know everything about me. My tattoos are my life story and if people took the time to examine each one they'd learn a lot about me."

"And you Jacob? Do you think people would like your music more if they knew more about you?" He just shrugged.

"I'm selling my music, not my soul."  
The editor asked a few more questions about our day to day lives then asked Angela about her role in all of this. Finally it came to the questions about the accident.

"Bella, can you tell us how the accident happened?" Jacob and Angela each grabbed one of my hands in support as I started to talk.

"I was driving and my phone started to ring, so following State precautions I pulled over before answering my phone. All that I can remember next is the world going black. Later I found out that the driver in the car that hit me was trying to text while driving."

"Did the driver of the other vehicle also receive injuries?"

"He got a concussion from the airbags."

"Jacob, how did you feel when you heard about the accident?"

"I passed out when I heard. I was afraid my whole world had been taken from me. As you know that was the day I tweeted about our relationship, so I guess part of me felt it was my fault."

"But you don't feel that now?"

"I wasn't the one trying to text and drive." He gritted through his teeth, I squeezed his hand in support as the editor got to the next question.

"The media has already reported a lot on the various causes for why the doctors put you in a coma. Can you tell us a little about your leg?"

"I have two external fixation devices attached because of the complexity of all the fractures in my leg. We're hoping that I'll only need them for six months. After that will be a lot of physio-therapy to re-strengthen my leg."

"Will you continue to model?"

"Of course, it may take a little longer for me to be able to do runways but I'll be able to do print ads just fine."

After the interview Angela left to pick up Eli saying she had promised that the two of them could sleep in a tent outside if he was good at his play date.

"You tired Bells?" Jacob asked, nuzzling his forehead into mine.

"Sort of but right now I'd actually really like a bath." He grinned at me before getting up off the couch.

"You stay here m'lady, when I come back I'm going to bring you to the best bath ever."

The external fixators were able to get wet which I had been appreciating a lot. Usually I still kept my leg on the edge of the tub but I was just glad I didn't have to wrap my leg up constantly in garbage bags.

Jacob came back twenty minutes later, now shirtless. I couldn't help but ogle his toned body as he came back down the hallway and he noticed.

"You like what you see Bells? Maybe I should become a model too." I stuck my tongue out causing him to start laughing.

Jacob helped me over to the master bathroom which he had transformed by lighting at least thirty candles. To my delight I also noticed that he had added bubbles to the water in our soaker tub.

"This is perfect." I kissed him on the lips before he set me down to lean against a counter.

"No, this is perfect." Starting at the hem, he lifted the simple blue dress I had been wearing for the interview over my head.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you like this." He told me once I was clad only in my lingerie.

He finished un-dressing himself first before assisting me with removing my clothing. Carefully Jacob lifted me as he stepped into the tub, positioning me on top of him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He murmured into the side of my neck, bringing his hands to rest on top of my breasts.

"Hmm, I can't remember." A primal sound erupted from the back of his throat as he attacked my neck with kisses and bites.

"Okay, Okay I do remember." I cried in surrender.

"Fuck yes you do." He laughed before grabbing body wash and a loofah.

"Now Ms. Squirmy try to sit still, I want to get you squeaky clean. I have to admit, this was the first bath since I had my accident in which I've had an ulterior motive. At the beginning of the week, my doctor had cleared me for a certain type of physical activity. Despite this Jacob hadn't made a single move towards me and I was getting frustrated.

Jacob made his way around my body like an expert, manipulating me around when I wasn't in the position he needed. Soon he was finished cleaning me, one hand resting under my breasts and one very near to my core.

"Jacob please…" The heat was rising in my body and I knew if he didn't do anything soon I might just explode.

"What is it Bells?"

"Please Jake, I need your touch."

"I don't know Bells; I don't wanna push your limits." His hesitation caused me to groan.

"I swear to God if you don't do something soon Jacob, I'm going to have to do something no woman with a boyfriend wants to do." That seemed to at least pique his interest.

"Isabella Swan, are you telling me that I'm not pleasuring you?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm-" Before I could finish my sentence Jacob brought one of his hands down under the water to my throbbing core, using the other one to tighten his hold on me so I wouldn't sink.

"Be careful what you say little girl." Excitement was in his voice. Like a musical prodigy, he knew exactly how to get me to sing out in ecstasy.

All of a sudden he was overwhelming my system with his touch: fingers moving inside of me, his mouth content on marking my neck even more while his other hand played with my right breast.

My body reached its apex sooner than usual, the built up frustration probably being the cause for that.

"Fuck." I moaned, more satisfied than I had been in a while. Eager to return the favor; I snaked my hand under the water, searching for something in particular.

"God Bells!" It was Jacob's turn to moan in pleasure as my hand found his very hard shaft.

"You can't tell me you haven't been frustrated as well Jake." It was my turn to be the musician, his body practically humming in anticipation. With one hand busy underwater I used the other to reach back and pull his neck down so my lips could reach his.

He stopped me just before his apex, groaning as he stood while simultaneously lifting me.

"You better have not bribed the doctor Bells." He murmured, jogging the short distance to the side of the bed. Still very wet from the tub, he dropped me onto the bed before crawling after me, latching his lips to mine with desperation.

Our bodies connected perfectly as we got rid of months of frustration; throwing the pillows off the bed and getting tangled in the sheets, we were completely lost in each other.

Jacob's touch generally set my skin on fire but by the time we were finished I was completely ablaze with the passion he brought out in me.

"I missed that." I sighed contentedly, my head resting comfortably on his chest. Jacob rubbed soothing circles on the side of temple, seeming to agree with me before taking my thoughts one step further.

"I'm going to miss this."

**Next up: Jacob and Bella get ready for his tour.**


	17. Shame, The Secret & The Concert

**So it's been a while, first I just want to declare that I do not own twilight. To follow, I hope you've all had good summers, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Jacob hide your shame!" It took me a minute before I fully registered what was going on.

"Fuck." I opened my eyes to see Sam standing at the edge of our bed, a stupid grin on his face. Jake came to seconds later, sending a look of confusion Sam's way before realizing he wasn't at all covered by our duvet.

"Shit Sam! Why are you even here this early?" Jacob asked rather annoyed after he had covered his manhood.

"First of all it's not early; it's officially the middle of the day. And I'm here because you told me you'd be packed by now and that I could come get your suitcase to load onto the bus."

"Well just pick it up later." Sam wasn't happy with that answer.

"Jacob your concert here is tomorrow and after it we leave; you need to get packed now."

"Actually at the moment there are more pressing matters like for example putting clothes on." Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm leaving but you better get packed Jake."

"Don't worry Sam, he'll be already to go by tonight."

"See I want to believe you Bella but your lady parts are like crack to Jacob-" Jacob cut him off before he could finish that thought.

"Okay and with that you're gone."

"Don't I pay someone to do this?" Jacob groaned into the pile of clothes sitting beside him that he was currently going through. For two hours he's been packing, moving slower than a snail and questioning everything I've suggested he pack.

"No, you pay someone to design your wardrobe on stage. What you're asking for right now is a mother."

"But this is so fucking hard, I have to decide what clothes I want with me for five months." I rolled my eyes.

"For God sakes Jacob, you've never cared about what clothes you're wearing. Now what is this really about?" He sighed before looking at me.

"It's about me not wanting to leave you for five fucking months, that's what it's about."

"Jacob, you're following your dream. Isn't that worth not being able to sleep beside me?"

"That's what I had convinced myself when the date first started to get closer but then you were in the hospital and now…" He didn't have to finish his sentence for me to know where he was going with this.

"I'm not leaving you Jacob, I'm here for good. Not even being hit by a car can take me away from you."

"I just want you to come with me, there's enough room on the bus for Eli, Angela and you."

"Jacob, Eli's three he needs a lot more room then a bus can offer. Besides you know I have my own obligations, I don't think my new manager would be impressed if I decided to become a groupie." He groaned, getting up from his place on the floor so he could sit beside me on the bed.

"I know that's impossible Bella but it's what I want. I don't want to go through five months without being near you, being able to smell you… being able to touch you." I had something I was trying to keep a surprise but I knew at this instant if I didn't tell Jacob about it he'd end up backing out of his tour.

"Jacob, look at me." He turned to face me, his black eyes screaming for a way out of the tour.  
"Jake I was trying to keep this a surprise, and I know it's nothing close to going on tour with you but I was planning to attend a couple of your concerts."

"What? Bella, I'm only doing one concert in Los Angeles."

"Yes but thankfully I'm not confined to city limits. I'm going to see your Seattle show as well as your Portland show and your New York show." I didn't really want to admit to him that I as well couldn't handle being away from him for too long. That's why I had planned to spend some time in Washington, coincidently during the time he was coming through the area. And when I talked to my new manager, Jane, about getting me some photo shoots in New York she was quick in creating a reason for me to get to see Jacob there as well.

Jacob stared at me with a blank expression for a minute until a smile started to creep across his face.

"You know what this means Bella?" He asked me with a sly smile on his face.

"What?"

"It means you're going to miss me just as much."

I had promised myself I wasn't going to cry but the first act of the concert hadn't even taken the stage yet and I was in tears. Jacob had spent as much of the day with Eli as possible to give him some sense of closure before the tour and of course to try and make enough memories to last him five months. Finally the time for the Los Angles concert had come and I'd holed myself away in my private viewing spot. The last thing Jake needed at the moment was my tears psyching him out and I knew enough about performing to respect his space anyways.

The show thankfully started on time with the first act performing up beat pop music in barely any clothing, not that I'm one to judge. As I watched Jessica perform her act I got the feeling she was going to cause problems. Her whole demeanor screams "Over eager" in her pursuits of partners. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not the jealous type. With my line of work I know exactly how useless getting upset is over two people working together.

No the problem is that ever since we put a label to our relationship Jacob gets pissed when somebody hits on him. And the more they pursue him the angrier he gets. So I can't help but hope that someone gave Jessica or "Jessi" as she goes by on stage the heads-up. There's little scarier then an angry giant with a gun toting posse.

Jessica finished her set and the next two acts after that went off without a hitch. Finally Jacob's crew was setting up the stage for him. I was lost in watching the preparations when I heard a throat clear.

"Bella." Jacob was behind me in all his glory, wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a wife beater with some sort of dark blue designer label jacket over top of it.

"Jake you shouldn't be here; I don't wanna throw you off your game."

"I needed to see you; you're my good luck charm." He told me before pressing a soft kiss onto my forehead. It looked like he was going to say more but he was cut off by a frantic sounding Sam who was obviously searching for him.

"Go break a leg; I'll be here when you're done." He nodded, kissing me one last time before jogging in the direction of Sam's voice.

Five minutes later he took the stage, guns a blazing with all his energy. The crowd roared at his presence, filled with anticipation and expectation after sitting through all the openers. I was mesmerized, watching a man who had more energy flowing through him now then I had seen in the past months. It was then that all my previous thoughts were confirmed; Jacob needed this tour as much as his fans needed to have the chance to see him live.

I didn't even notice the time go by but eventually he was wrapping up after a third encore. Sam came around to my spot so he could help me move to the V.I.P room.

"That was phenomenal Sam." He nodded.

"That's the reason I wanted to become his agent back when he was just an 18 year old in Seattle. When he performs he transforms into an unstoppable force that nobody can take their eyes off of.

Once in the V.I.P room Sam guided me over to paradise in the form of a chair. I wanted to see Jacob right away but I knew I'd have to wait. There were at least a handful of devoted fans that had paid to spend time with him after the concert. I leaned back into the soft chair and closed my eyes. If I had to wait, I might as well wait comfortably.

**That ended quickly but you'll get the rest in the next chapter. Any guesses as to who will miss who more?**


End file.
